


Unforeseen Consequences

by AlgaeNymph



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Inner Dialogue, POV First Person, Spoilers for Forbidden Scrollery Chapter 25, post-Forbidden Scrollery 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgaeNymph/pseuds/AlgaeNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon learning of Reimu's murderous action, and disregard of the Spell Card Rules, Byakuren resolves to undo the killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heroine of Gensokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forbidden Scrollery 25 has a bombshell: Reimu callously murders an innocent. In typical ZUN fashion, Forbidden Scrollery 26 on makes no mention of it. You'd think this would be a big thing in fanfic, especially with police brutality in the news, but not a peep of "jinyou" in FFN or AO3.
> 
> So I decided to write what would happen based on my faction and metaplot-heavy headcanon.

    Snow. That was what greeted me from the overcast skies that morning as I exit the Myouren temple. I always found this to be a good place to clear my thoughts; doubly so today considering I could watch the snow flutter down. My eyes followed one such speck to the floor, whereupon I notice that the pathway was free of snow. Seems like it was a recent work, too. 

    I look across the pathway and barely see Kyouko a good distance away.  I can much more easily _hear_ Kyouko, singing the Heart Sutra with a growling cadence that I suspect traditionalists would consider blasphemous. There is no denying the beauty and passion of Kyouko’s voice, but does she have to sound so _angry_ even when she isn’t?

    Sitting to my left is Nazrin, heartily snacking on a ‘sandwich:’ two slices of bread with a thick layer of cheese and peanut paste between them.  She boasts – or complains, it’s hard to tell with her – of having to purchase the ingredients at specialty stores.  That the temple is where this food is stored is why she hasn’t left yet; Nazrin spends half of her time scavenging from the dead around Menuzuka-

    “Good morning, visitor!”

    I smile upon hearing Kyouko’s greeting, for new visitors are always a blessing.  A brief chant a spell of tengu’s sight so I can better see-

    Oh, it’s Mamizou, likely back from her informal tutelage of Kosuzu since she hasn’t changed back from her human guise.  Her presence is welcome as well, especially since she spends so little time at the temple.

    But she must be in disguise here for a reason.

    “With that act of hers, that racoon’s got something for your ears only.” Nazrin says, noticing as well.  “Best to wait for her.”

    Warfare is deception. 

    How I hate war. 

    I see people as potential friends, but war would have me do the opposite; or at best have me think in terms of who can be most useful, with no thought of compassion beyond yet another means to use people – the way Shou oft accuses Mamizou of thinking.

    Mamizou approaches as a curious visitor to ‘that youkai temple,’ walking up the temple stairs to me.  As the leader, it is socially expected of me to begin pleasantries.  I get up, press my palms together, and give a polite bow.  “Namaste, visitor.  Welcome to the Myouren Temple.  I am Byakuren Hijiri.  Thank you very much for visiting.  What can I do to help?”

    “The priestess of the temple out here?”  She says with false surprise.  “What a turn of luck, I have been wanting to meet you for some time now.”

    My turn.  “Even more fortunate for you, I have time available for us to meet.”  I motion to the temple.  “Would you like to come inside?”

    “Only if it is no imposition.”

    “It is none at all.”

    “Would you lead the way, Lady Hijiri?”

    I turn and walk inside, glad to get this paranoid farce _done with_.  Nazrin keeps up a bored appearance.  Kyouko keeps on singing.  I know both will be listening.

    I walk a good distance into the main hall, hearing Mamizou behind me.  I feel that just in front of Buddha’s statue should be sufficiently far enough.  I then turn around to face Mamizou.  “May we speak now?”

    Mamizou looks serious again.  “It would be best if you sit down for this.”

    She waits for me to sit on one of the floor cushions before doing so herself.

    “Kosuzu recently came into possession of a diviner’s guidebook,” Mamizou says.  “She made use of it very effectively, but doing so brought the diviner back to life as a jinyou.”

    I hope he didn’t purposefully kill himself, especially since there are far superior means of living indefinitely.  I should focus on the present, however.  “Does he seek sanctuary here?”

    “I don’t believe he did, given the direction he ran, but that point’s moot.  Miss Hakurei chased him down and killed him.”

     

    What?

     

    I lean forward, dimly aware of blood draining from my vitals.  I feel my face show emotion, I don’t care.

     

    I give Reimu, the Hakurei shrine maiden, bringer of peace, heroine of Gensokyo, the benefit of the doubt.  “What did the jinyou do to merit execution?”

    “From what I heard, he scared Kosuzu into a faint and ran, as well as scaring out everyone in Suzunaan.”

     

    No, gods, no. 

     

    “Are you **certain** Reimu murdered an innocent?”

    “There were no direct witnesses, but Miss Hakurei admitted her deed to Kosuzu.”

     

     **No.**

     

    “Her, Miss Kirisame, and Lady Hieda bore witness to Miss Hakurei burning the diviner’s guidebook.”

     

     **No no no no no no NO!**

    

     **Reimu created the Spell Card Rules to _prevent_ this bloodshed!**

    

    “I am very sorry about this, Lady Hijiri”

     

     ** _Why did the peacebringer of Gensokyo murder an innocent?!_**

     

    “Lady Hijiri, what do you intend to do?”

     

    Breathe deep _in…_ and _out…_

     

    I hear something pat down on my dress.  I look down to see a couple of small wet stains.

     

    I take another deep breath, pulling up the lapels of my coat to dab my tears.

    “Did Kosuzu tell you Reimu’s reason for…” _murder._   I can’t bear to say it.

    Mamizou shakes her head.  “She didn’t, she just told me a youkai scared her, and that Miss Hakurei ki-”

     _Please don’t say that._  “Anything else?”  I’m sorry for interrupting…

    Mamizou’s eyes widen briefly at my rude behavior.  “I don’t know why Kosuzu didn’t mention motive; maybe she forgot, or didn’t consider it important.  I noticed something odd as well; Kosuzu wasn’t bothered by the diviner’s guidebook being destroyed, since it wasn’t a youkai book.  I would have thought her protective about all her books, in deference to her family if not her own interests.”

    “You believe she’s been spiritually influenced?”  Could that have been what affected Reimu?

    Mamizou shaes her head.  “No, I simply found that particular behavior surprising.”

    At least Kosuzu’s all right.  “What information do you have of the diviner-turned-jinyou?”

    Mamizou turns her palms up.  “I only learned of his existence just today, but I sent for news about him just after I left Suzunaan.  I don’t have anything specific yet, but I did hear that Reimu went to one of the row houses right after she burned the diviner’s book.”

    That book again…

    My hope must show, Mamizou’s usual sly expression returns.  “I take it you have a plan of action?”

    I nod.  “The book is destroyed, but its remains were caused by its creation.  Are you familiar with interdependent origination?”

    She nods.  “Every effect has a cause.  Pity it focused on the spiritual more than the physical; Buddhism could’ve founded the scientific method.” 

    Oh, Mamizou…will you ever learn that wealth without wisdom is pointless? 

    “I suspect your plan is more magic than mundane, though,” Mamizou says.

    I nod.  “Indeed: so long as I have something connected to the diviner’s book, I can divine its creation.”

    “I suspect Reimu properly disposed of the ashes,” Mamizou says, “or at least in a way you can’t use, though Kosuzu didn’t know when I asked.”

    “Perhaps the diviner’s writing desk remains, as do his notes.”

    “I feel that’s the best course of action as well.

    I stand up.  “Before I resurrect the jinyou, I’m going to question everyone present at the book-burning.  We must know _why_ Reimu… disregarded her own rules.”

    Mamizou stands up as well.  “If you’d indulge my request, I’d prefer you not speak to Kosuzu about this; I already have, and Lady Hieda distrusts you enough without you bringing her best friend into this.”

     “As you wish.” I give a short bow to Mamizou.  “Thank you for informing me of this, and I’m sorry I was rude earlier.”

    Mamizou waves her hand.  “I won’t begrudge your sensitivities.”

    “I thank you for your compassion.”  I press my palms and give another bow.  “Namaste, Mamizou.”

    Mamizou gives a slight bow in reply.  “Good fortune to you, Lady Hijiri.”

    I stride out of the main hall and exit the temple. Kyouko has just stopped singing, and Nazrin looks up at me.

    “Lemme guess: Koishi duty?”  Nazrin asks.

    I nod.  “Indeed.  I hope it’s simply a terrible misunderstanding, but we should be ready just in case.”

    Nazrin grunts in assent, then scampers off towards Kyouko.

    If Gensokyo’s peace is threatened, we must come together as soon as possible and form a strategy to preserve it.

    I float off the ground; Gensokyo’s metaphysics granting the power of flight to sufficiently empowered individuals.  I turn west to the Forest of Magic, and will myself through the air to Marisa’s abode.


	2. Dialogue of the Black-White Magicians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to get all sides of the story involving Reimu's murder of the jinyou, Byakuren first asks Marisa for her account.

    The Forest of Magic aesthetically lives up to its name, though I feel some of that magic is lost in the winter since none of the forest’s famous mushrooms grow this season.  Still, a snowy forest possesses a minimalist beauty.

    Beyond this cursory observation, I have little inclination to appreciate this natural wonder this moment.  I must learn the truth of what Reimu…did.

    I arrive at Marisa’s house, a cozy-looking Western building, and knock on her door.  I hope she’s here and not at the Haku-

    “Comin’.”

    Ah, good.  I wait a few moments, then Marisa opens the door.  The pungent scent of body odor, mushrooms, and something poisonous billows from her abode.  She isn’t in her sleep clothes, so I don’t think I woke her.  Or perhaps she never undresses unless absolutely necessary.  At least she looks healthy.

    She looks up at me, cheerful as ever.  “Mornin’, Byakuren, what can I do for ya’?”

    I take a silent breath to compose myself.  I bow in greeting.  “Namaste, Marisa.  I apologize for bothering you with my presence, but I recently heard disturbing news about your friend.  I also heard you were a secondary witness, so I visited in order to question you.  I understand if you want me to leave, but learning exactly what happened is very important to me.”

    Marisa keeps smiling.  “No problem, jus’ glad yer not jumpin’ to conclusions, y’know?”

    “Thank you; it is absolutely important I take no action out of ignorance.”

    “Glad t’ hear it.  So, what’ve folk been sayin’ about Alice this time?”

    What?

    “It’s the same ol’ rumors ‘bout her being a creepy stalker, right?”

    I shake my head.  “I apologize if I was not initially clear with my purpose; I’m here to ask about Reimu.”  Marisa stops smiling now.  “I heard that Reimu…severely mistreated an innocent jinyou.  My information is limited, so I visi-”

    Marisa slumps now.  “Yeah, figured you’d be on this quick…” She takes a breath, and growls an exhalation.  “Well, let’s get this over quick, yeah?”

    “I shall be expedient.  First, _why_ would Reimu do such a thing?”

    Marisa straightens her posture.  “I was gonna take the guy’s book, for safekeepin’, of course, when Reimu said she needed to burn it.  I ask why, an’ she says so the guy doesn’t come back.”  Marisa cocks an eye at me.  “That raccoon tell you what the book was for, right?” 

    I nod. 

    “Right.  So while we’re watchin’ that poor book burn, I ask Reimu what I missed.  She says the guy tried to talk her down, sayin’ he’d live alone in the wilderness an’ stuff, but Reimu wasn’t havin’ any of that, see?”

    I shake my head.  “No, I don’t understand why Reimu…acted the way she did.”

    “I was jus’ gettin’ to that.  See, she says a human turning into a youkai’d disrupt Gensokyo’s balance or somethin’.”

    Oh gods, no.  Gensokyo’s youkai magicians!

    I put my hands on Marisa’s shoulders.  “Are you in any danger?  Is Alice or Patchouli-”

    She gently pushes off my hands.  “Nah, Reimu’s rule only applies to folks from the Human Village.”

     **No.** “ _You_ are from the Human Village.”

    Marisa shrugs.  “But I’m not really a part of it, y’know?”

    Marisa left her family, and refuses to live by socially prescribed values.  Much like Reimu.  I believe I understand the Human Village somewhat better.

    At least Reimu won’t hurt Marisa.

    “I believe I understand Reimu’s logic,” I say, “but her decision still seems irrational.”

    Marisa cocks her head.  “How so?  Without humans to scare, youkai’ll just fade away.  You don’t want that, do ya’?”

    So Reimu acted out of twisted consideration then?  Still, she acted out of ignorance.

    “Does Reimu not know that youkai don’t need fear, only belief?”

    “Jus’ the same, youkai’ll go poof without humans, so I guess Reimu did the right thing, right?”

    I close my eyes, taking a few moments to think and compose my words.

    “Looking at the situation dispassionately, Reimu did act for the good of the whole-”

    “Told’ya.”

    “However, the jinyou never harmed anyone, nor had any plans to.  Furthermore, humans in the village are so terrified of youkai that his transformation would hardly encourage a following.  No: however well-meaning, I will not tolerate the murder of an innocent-”

    Marisa’s frowning at me now…

    “-especially by the very woman who brought peace to Gensokyo, and established a precedent, however delicate, of harmony between human and youkai.”

    Marisa’s hand is in her pocket; I believe she’s ready to attack me to defend her friend.  While I detest violence, I’m so glad Reimu has a true friend like Marisa. 

    She looks up at me defiantly.  “An’ what’re y’gonna do about it?”

    I smile gently to Marisa, hoping to reassure her “I will not persecute Reimu, but simply ask for her side of the story.  I will then undo her mistake and resurrect the jinyou.”  I would enjoy explaining how, but I still must keep secrets.

    “Ah, shit…” Marisa winces.  “Assumin’ you’ve figured out raisin’ the dead, an’ I wouldn’t put that past ya’, that’ll just mean Reimu goes after him again.”

    I know.  “He will be under my protection.”

    ‘That just means she’ll go _through_ you _and_ your followers!”  Marisa’s eyes widen and mouth sags into a crestfallen look.  “Ya really wanna throw away everything ya got just for one guy ya never even met?  Who might not even like you?”

    I can’t believe that Reimu would be so vicious as to actively harm multiple innocents, especially to persecute yet another innocent person. “I don’t believe Reimu would go that far; if she didn’t truly want peace, she wouldn’t have created the Spell Card Rules.”

    Marisa cocks an eyebrow.  “What makes you so sure?”

    Why hasn’t a smart young woman like Marisa figured that out for herself?  “Do you remember the Hot Springs Incident which freed my disciples?”  When Utsuho threatened to destroy Gensokyo, and was spared anyway.  Who would have known she is such a sweetheart upon meeting her then?

    Marisa closes her eyes.  “Yeah, I see where you’re goin’ with this.  Bird-brain tried to sun-roast us, an’ we let her off.”

    So she does know.  I wonder why it wasn’t intuitive for her.  “Likewise, Reimu was lenient with the other instigators who threatened life in Gensokyo,” I give Marisa a big smile, “to say nothing of a _very_ extraordinary human.” 

    Remilia, Yuyuko, Eirin…Marisa: all incorporated into our peaceful society rather than executed.

    “Well…that was early on, before she got bitchy, y’know?” 

    Marisa seems to have missed my implication, but raises an important point. “What do you think caused her mood to turn ill?”

    Marisa folds her arms.  “Competition.  After we came back from the Moon, Reimu was complaining about getting’ fewer donations half the time.”

    I wring my hands.  “I suppose I owe Reimu some money then.”

    “I’d be careful ‘bout that, Reimu don’t like bribes or pity.”

    “I’ll just have to make larger donations on a more frequent basis.”

    “I’d be careful ‘bout that too; she’s expectin’ you, an’ she’s not lookin’ forward to tea.”

    “I best not keep her waiting t-”

    “You’re gonna see her right now?!”  I nod.  “I know her almost as well as she does.  You should let me tell ya her side of the story, kay?”

    “I appreciate your concern, but I do not wish to further interrupt your routine.”

    Marisa holds her palms out at me.  “Before ya go, I gotta tell ya ‘bout the guy your tryin’ to save.  He committed suicide ‘bout a year an’ a half ago, so he knew about you.  Yet he ran _away_ from the village rather than _around_ it, so I don’t think he wanted your help.  Don’t be surprised if he still doesn’t, y’hear?”

    “I appreciate the warning, although you should know my plan won’t be deterred.”

    “Yeah, I know…” Marisa rubs the back of her head.  “I jus’ don’t want you getting’ hurt; I like you, even if you are a holy magician, eh?”

    Does Marisa consider herself an evil magician?  I should ask about her mentor’s teachings sometime.  “I greatly appreciate your concern, and thank you just as much for your kindness.  You are the best friend anybody could have, and Reimu is very lucky to regularly enjoy your company.”

    “Don’t I know it…” She sounds weary.  “Hey, you take care, kay?”

    “I will Marisa.”  I bow in departure.  “Namaste.”

    “Yeah, you too.”  Marisa waves to me.  “See ya.”

    My business here complete, I wave goodbye, then float up through the opening in the canopy over Marisa’s house.  I turn southeast, and fly to the Hakurei Shrine.  I still need Reimu’s direct testimony.

     

    Please, Reimu, don’t succumb to evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dialogue. I hope you like dialogue. I prefer action (which there will be in later chapters), but dialogue is so easy to write. It's important the dialogue stay on topic, though.
> 
> Also important is making sure the characters have distinct voices. With Marisa, I have her be informal, and reply with questions that are really statements (the latter being a localization of her -ze speech tic).
> 
> Since this fic is from Byakuren's perspective, it's especially important I get her mindset right. C.S. Lewis didn't do an Heavenly counterpart to the Screwtape Letters since he didn't feel anybody could do angels justice. I feel similarly, but I can't let that stop me. Not being Japanese, I'm certainly missing a lot of cultural idioms in general and Buddhism-isms in particular. 
> 
> I barely know the bare basics, and I know a few concepts I got from online research. I haven't internalized the Four Noble Truths, or the Five Precepts, or the Six Perfections, or any of Buddhism's other myriad lists and sutras to the point where my words can drip with context-appropriate jargon. However, I do understand how to show compassion, self-honesty, arcane knowledge, and general thoughtfulness.
> 
> If any of you are knowledgeable about Mahayana Buddhism, feel free to advise me in the comments.


	3. The Blood-Red Death-White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuren meets with Reimu, and learns some uncomfortable truths.

    I see a long clearing in the forested mountainside I am flying towards, marking the location of the Hakurei shrine.  I look at the main shrine area; I see the oni Suika, currently enlarged, and the inchling Shinmyoumaru, her adorableness easy to see against the snow, building an enormous snowman together.

    Two races who were once enemies, now friends.  _Reimu_ did this.

    I smile as I lower myself down to the base of the long stairway to the shrine.  I could land in the main area, but I wish to show respect to the shrine.

    I land just in front of the first tori, and begin my ascent up the stairs.  I walk up them at a relaxed pace, two at a time.  The stairs are utterly clean of all but the freshest snow and ice; Reimu would have had to clean the stairs just now, and even then a shovel couldn’t do this good a job.  The stairs also look very well maintained for an otherwise worn shrine, as if they were new.

    I stop and kneel down to better inspect the stairs.  The surface doesn’t look like carved stone at all, but smoothed clay.  Could Suika have done this? I’ve read that she can control the density of matter.

    Interdependent origination; every effect has a cause.  I focus my esoteric senses on the step in front of me, seeking how this links to the whole of the universe.

    I see a childlike oni reaching out to a step, causing it to swell.  She presses her palms down on the bottom and side and rubs her hands across it, evening out the texture of the surface.  The oni reaches out to the step again and it shrinks, leaving a pattern to the stone no carving could achieve.

    Ah, as I thought, the pristine steps are Suika’s handiwork.  Was this Suika’s idea?  Reimu’s?  It’s very clever regardless, and further evidence that youkai are not simply monsters to be feared and shunned.

    I continue my ascent up the stairs, and several moments later I am at the main tori of the Hakurei shrine.  It and the shrine’s buildings are covered in just enough snow to provide a pleasing natural imperfection aesthetic; more of Suika’s doing.  Also likely of the Suika’s doing, and most definitely _not_ part of a wabi-sabi aesthetic, is a snow sculpture consisting of three **very large** snow boulders stacked up on each other, each one slightly smaller than the one beneath it.  Two bare tree branches protrude from the sides of the middle boulder, suggestive of arms.  The top boulder has lumps of charcoal arranged in a pattern resembling a smiling face, with a daikon in the middle for a nose.  I’ve read about a Western Outsider creating one in a back issue of Bunbunmaru: Suika’s building a snowman.

    It looks more like a hyakume to me, however: a large, roughly conical youkai covered in eyes, which it detaches and floats out to give and take memories.  Regardless, the snow sculpture would easily tower over any building in the Human Village, and certainly looks taller than the Hakurei Shrine itself. 

    I look more carefully, and see every snow flurry drifting not toward the earth but to the snowman instead.  Could this be Suika’s personal magic at work? 

    An excellent opportunity to learn!

    I reach into my sleeve and pull out my most personal tool: the Sorcerer’s Sutra Scroll, crafted from the living metal comprising the vapor of Hokkai, where I was banished.  More than just a tool, my scroll thinks to a degree, and aids in my learning.

    I hold out my scroll while watching the snow drift into the pile, composing an esoteric mantra of personal magician’s speech; words meant to be symbolic rather than communicative, a learning aid for a new spell.  I recite my extemporaneous chant, words as light as the drifting snow, gently beckoning the flurries to gracefully join as one.

    “Catch!”

     _Large snowball my way!_

    I brace myself and catch the snowy boulder, showing off rather than dodging.

     **Fump**

    I catch it in my arms and fists. Goodness, it’s heavy!  I suppose it’d have to be for it not to fall apart from the force of the throw.  The snow feels different than usual, too.

    I lower the snowball in my arms and look up toward the sound of booming laughter: the enlarged, laughing oni looming above me some distance away, standing next to her equally large snowman.

    I crouch down to put down the snowball – dropping it would be rude – stand back up, and give the oni and her inchling friend each a bow.  “Namaste, Suika.  Namaste, Shinmyoumaru.”

    Suika waves.  “Hey, Byakuren,” she not-quite bellows.  “Bringin’ some youkai over to party?”

    “I’m afraid I am here to discuss a serious matter with Reimu.  I will do my best not to interrupt you and your friend’s play.”

    Suika gives a toothy smirk, managing to be both intimidating and nonthreatening.  “Heh, don’ worry, I’m lookin’ forward to watchin’ the fight.”

    Another reason to be thankful for Reimu: with the Spell Card Rules, even a rancorous fight becomes a display of beauty.  Furthermore, we need not limit ourselves to abstract light patterns; even more literal attacks can be rendered less than lethal through the grace of the Spell Card Rules.

    Being run through by Kokoro’s naginata still hurt, however, almost as much as her rejection.  Mamizou still blames herself for that.

    “If it comes to a duel, I will do my best to excel in exhibition,” I say.

    “Ya’ already are!”  Suika cups her hands under her chest- How lewd!

    Shinmyoumaru points at me.  “I bet I could bounce on them!”  I can just barely hear her.

    I understand my breasts are large, firm, and quite beautiful; I wouldn’t show them off if I didn’t want them admired.  I _would_ like other parts of my body to be admired, however. I’ve always been proud of my hair, even before I opted to add coloration.  My strong and curvaceous arms, the same I caught Suika’s snow boulder with, are also a point of pride for me, and the same can be said of my legs.  There are my broad shoulders, my slender waist…I could go on, but it’s always my breasts people focus on.

    Sanae told me she has that problem as well.

    Now looks like an opportunity to seek enlightenment regarding this matter.  “Why _do_ people focus on my breasts so much, even when the rest of my body has such obvious beauty?”

    Suika purses her lips.  “That _is_ a good question, ‘specially since y’look like y’could tough it out with an oni.”  She turns to Shinmyoumaru.  “Why do people have a breast fetish?”

    Shinmyoumaru shrugs.

    This question would perhaps make a useful koan, but such will have to wait for later. “I will leave you two to your contemplation, I have business to attend to.”  I bow in departure.  “Namaste.”

    I turn toward the Hakurei Shrine building and walk toward it.  The building is technically recent, having been restored after Tenshi wrecked it – I hope she hasn’t been misbehaving since then – but it already looks worn.  I have heard people attribute this to laziness, but Reimu is no carpenter, nor can she afford one.  The Hakurei Shrine’s neglect merely reflects how the Hakurei shrine maiden herself has been neglected.

    Is that what drove her to…attack an innocent?

    I’m halfway to the suzu chimes and donation box when Reimu steps into view.  She plants her right hand on her donation box, vaults over it, and briskly strides toward me.

    Her gohei is readied in her left hand.  I sense _violence_ from it.  Was this what she killed with?  I heard it almost became a tsukumogami once; could that have been what compelled her to…?

    I stop just in front of her.  She takes a few steps forward…

    I step back.

    I am a head taller than the woman in front of me, and half again as massive.  I am a powerful magician who has literally performed miracles. Yet I am intimidated by Reimu Hakurei, and feel no shame in that.

    Reimu places her free hand on her hip, and frowns up at me.  “Well?  Spit it out; I already know why you’re here.”

    Reimu gets to the point, and would likely prefer I do as well.  Her ideal of politeness differs so much from the norm among humanity here.  Is that why she’s shunned?

    That makes my reason for being here all the more saddening.

    I take a breath to compose myself, and keep my face calm and neutral.  “Why did you…do that to an innocent jinyou?”

    “You mean why’d I _kill_ him?  Why’d I _murder_ an _innocent youkai_?  Is that what you can’t say?”

     _Don’t make me associate such horrid things with you, Reimu!_

    She anticipates my questions and answers.  “First, he threatened Gensokyo’s balance; your precious youkai _cease_ without human belief.”

    I open my mouth to argu-

    “Don’t bother, I know what you’re gonna say; something about humans being so scared of youkai that this guy was an exception or something like that, right?”

    I nod.  As appallingly insensitive as she is, Reimu’s intuition shows itself to be rightly famed.  I am confident she will at least understand my sentiments.

    “Thing is, if I start making exceptions then everyone’ll see me as neglecting my duty, _yet again_.  'Oh, that lazy shrine maiden!’  ‘Oh, that _youkai_ shrine maiden!’”  Reimu’s hand tenses around her gohei at that last one.  She sounds so hurt…  “That’s what that dumbass jinyou called me before I killed him, as if I were some damn _youkai lover_.”

    Reimu speaks as if she hates youkai, yet lives with two, five counting the fairies.  Why the discrepancy?

    She is more concerned with her duty, however, so I will focus on that.  “You mean to say that bringing peace to Gensokyo isn’t your duty?”

    “My duty is _youkai extermination_ ; you’d know this if you’re weren’t so hung up on _love_ and _harmony_.”  She spits out those last words like they were bitter poison.

    However, I judge Reimu by her actions. “If you truly seek to exterminate youkai in more than name, why did you invent the Spell Card Rules?”

    As Reimu massages her temples with one hand, her posture becomes less tense and confrontational.  Rather than relaxed, she looks tired.  “Because I was innocent and _stupid_ once.  ‘Hey, instead of killing each other, let’s play together!’  The youkai liked that, the humans _didn’t_ , and now I may as well _be_ a youkai for how the humans treat me _for saving their lives!_ ”

    Over a decade of enduring bigotry and ingratitude…I do not fault Reimu for being frustrated.  Again, I judge her by her actions.

    I smile slightly.  “Yet you have not discontinued your benevolent form of dueling.”

    Her brows furrow.  “ _Don’t_ make me out to be like you!”

    She _was_ hurting just now, I should have offered succor.  Still, her words and actions contradict.

    “You befriend youkai more readily than I do,” I say.  “Why do you speak as if you hate them?”

    Reimu points her gohei at me.  “Unlike you, I value _humanity_!”  She points to her nose with her free hand.  “ _My_ humanity!”  She spreads her arms out.  “ _Humanity’s_ humanity!”

    So she idealizes the very racism that leads the local humans to shun her.  That would explain why speaks so much of human and youkai roles in spite of seeing reality as it is, as I have seen when I discovered that youkai are people as much as humans are.

    I believe Reimu has provided herself with a learning opportunity.  Since she keeps using that word…

    “What _is_ humanity?” I ask.

    Reimu looks at me as if I asked the stupidest question, as if there we such a thing as a stupid question to begin with.

    I elaborate.  “What is this intrinsic quality we possess that make us supposedly superior to youkai?”

    Reimu grimaces in disgust.  “ _We?_   Where do you get off calling yourself human, _youkai magician?_ ”

    I suppose that term is more true for me than others, given I learned magic from youkai to begin with. However… “That term is actually a misnomer-”

    Reimu holds up her hand, closing her eyes in a wince. “No. Nonononono.  I already _got_ that lecture from Patchouli, I _don’t_ need to hear it again.”  I hear Suika chuckling.

    I’ll have to thank Lady Patchouli for helping to remove ignorance.  “Then I needn’t repeat it.  I will ask again, what makes us-”

    “Better than youkai?  Humans are _natural_ ; I haven’t separated myself from nature like you have, and youkai have never _been_ a part of nature.”

    Reimu’s answer makes sense: as a Shintoist, she would revere nature above all else.  However, it is incorrect.

    “Given how much you are asked to deal with,” I say, “I understand if you forgot what I said when we met so many years ago.  In my studies of youkai, I discovered they are no different than the gods you revere.”

     “This shit again?” Reimu groans, rolling her eyes at me.  “Yes, youkai need faith.  No, they’re not inherently evil.  But just because cats and dogs are both fuzzy animals kept as pets doesn’t mean they’re the same.  Youkai are physical and do what they want, the gods are spiritual and act in harmony with nature. ” Reimu’s voice then lowers to a mumble, “until they get big and start demanding faith.  Damn snake youkai…”

    I’m not sure what to say to that, but I suppose we would all be in Nirvana already were enlightenment easy.

     “I suppose I need to compose a better argument for next time,” I say.  Reimu lightly growls a bit.  I continue.  “Unless you’d be inclined to invite me for tea-”

    “Not feeling comfortable around you right now,” Reimu says, closing her eyes and sighing.

    “Y’put up with Kasen,” Suika calls out.

    Reimu glares past me.  “Only for your sake!”  Reimu shifts her glare to me.  “Don’t even think of trying to get at me through my friends.”

    Such hostility towards my friendship!  Kasen must bother Reimu greatly for her to be so defensive.

    “I apologize if I made you feel threatened-”

    Reimu tilts her head down and waves me off.  “No, you just annoyed me.  You don’t come here to lecture me on what a terrible job I’m doing, or how you’d do everything sooo much better.”  Reimu straightens into a stiff, condescending pose, wagging her finger in stern disapproval.  “‘If you spent more time behaving as a proper shrine maiden should,” she says haughtily, “and less on your money-making schemes, you’d actually be successful.’”

    “Awww, c’mon, Reimu,” Saika says, “Kasen’s not like that.”

    Reimu looks past me to Suika.  “ _You_ don’t have every damn know-it-all telling you how to do your job!  You don’t even _have_ a job!”

    “Sure I do, I’m yer landscaper.”

    “That’s beside the point,” Raimu says; “I’ve done _so much_ for this place, _and it’s never enough!_ ”  Now that Reimu mentions it, it _is_ about time I properly express my gratitude.

    “Since I need to leave soon,” I say, “I shall make my donation before continuing my day’s business.”

    Reimu gets quiet for a moment, then turns to look at me.  “Since you _haven’t_ been a bitch to me – ironic, since you accused me of murder to my face – I’m gonna tell you straight that I went to the jinyou’s old house, burned his notes, _and_ sealed his desk.”

    How’d she anticipate me?

    “I’ve been dealing with magicians for over half my life,” Reimu says, intuiting my concern, “I know how they work: they’re _always_ meddling in things they shouldn’t.  I know how they think: _big_ whenever they’re up to something.  And I know how you in particular think: what’s the most outlandishly saintly thing you could possibly do?”

    That’s…utterly saddening she put that much effort into keeping an innocent man dead.  Did his existence offend her that much?  Did she wish to spite me?

    Reimu rests her forehead in her palm and growls.  “I swear, if I see a magician from the Outside try to break in, or worse, a _goddess_ of magicians…” She growls again.

    Perhaps it’s magic that bothers Reimu; whether it is my plan to resurrect the jinyou, or the diviner becoming a jinyou in the first place.  Another irony, given her relationship with Marisa.  No matter, I will not be deterred from my task.

    “At least you are honest with me,” I say evenly.

    Reimu crosses her arms.  “Yeah, just do what you’re gonna do and go.”

    I walk past Reimu to her donation box, reaching in one of my dress pockets for a thick sheaf of bills.  I reach the box, drop the money through slats, pull on the suzu chimes, clap, and pray.

     _Hakurei God, your priestess is still in spiritual pain.  She has been driven to kill due to the ingratitude of the humans she saved the lives of.  Please ease Reimu’s suffering._

    Perhaps this will improve Reimu’s disposition.  Done, I clap again, turn to Reimu – watching me impatiently – and give her a departing bow.  “Namaste.”  She waves at me, but has neither looked away nor changed her expression.  I suppose I should leave.

    “Hey, Reimu,” Suika says, “ya think she’d give you a bigger donation if y’were actually nice to her?”

    As Reimu begins arguing with Suika, I float up into the sky, turn north-northeast, and fly to the Human Village.

    I don’t know what I can do about Reimu’s karma, but I can at least lessen the burden of her sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reimu's definitely amoral at best, but she did bring far more peace with a simple set of dueling rules than Byakuren even did with her years of activism. (Given Heian Era mores, I shouldn't be too rough with the social justice wizard.) Reimu did a very good deed, to say nothing of saving Gensokyo on a regular basis, and gets almost no respect for it. I've seen accumulated ingratitude warp a generous person into a miserable husk of herself, so I don't think my interpretation of Reimu's motives is unlikely.
> 
> Yes, I know Touhou is technically a comedy, but overthinking and deconstruction is fun.
> 
> Speaking of the Spell Card Rules, I sometimes wonder how the locals in-universe think of them. Specifically, how they refer to the shooter game and brawler game variants. I'm going with the explanation that the Spell Card Rules renders violence non-lethal, or "changing murder into a game" to paraphrase Marisa. Brawling-style attacks are a lot easier to write, too; their descriptions carry more drama than abstract light patterns, and they translate to text better than abstract light patterns. 
> 
> I don't know what everyone else would call the variants, but "Flower Style" and "Oni Style" seem like terms Byakuren would think up.


	4. Divine Order and Human Morality

    Every time I visit the Human Village, I compare it favorably to other places I’ve visited in my travels.  Every building looks as if they were recently built.  Every person is well fed and well dressed.  Social classes interact harmoniously to the point of irrelevance, and nobility is nearly non-existent. A peasant from my day would think the Human Village a Heaven of simple pleasures, forgetting that where there is existence, there is suffering.

    Like nobles, the humans of Gensokyo strive not for subsistence but for wealth and status, with every family interconnected in cooperation and rivalry.  Rather than pillaging armies, the humans fear marauding youkai.  Even with merchants and farmers being equals there is still an underclass of people considered unclean or improper: dung collectors, butchers, tanners, prostitutes…

    Youkai.

    They’ve been permitted entry into the Human Village since Reimu ushered in an era of peace, yet their social stigma remains.  Youkai are only really tolerated in taverns, their uninhibited nature fitting in better.  In every other case youkai must conceal themselves humans are so scared of them.  Reisen, for example, can’t even sell medicine without hiding under a cloak.

    Likewise, a harmless jinyou causes people to run in a panic.

    The people I pass by on the way here glance at me suspiciously as well.  I press my palms and give a slight bow to a passing woman.  She smiles, nods, and walks faster.

    I won’t pretend I’m unbothered by her disdain, nor will I deny my desire to simply _control_ everyone who doesn’t behave compassionately.  Perhaps it was for the best that Kokoro rejected my fellowship.  Perhaps Satori is right to be wary of me…

    Thankfully, Sin is only committed when I _act_ on my desires.

    I walk through the row houses, following the directions Mamizou gave me.  She doesn’t know for sure if this was his house, she hasn’t even gotten his name yet, but Reimu confirmed that the house she exorcised was where the jinyou lived when he was still human.

    I could find it even without directions.

    A long pile of stamped, wet ash covered in paper amulets lie in front of one house.  Passers by move as far from the house as possible when walking along the street.  Even the snow avoids the ashs.

    I can tell by the heap’s size that Reimu didn’t just burn the diviner’s notes but his whole library!  Such thorough aggression…which I hope is directed at me and not the jinyou.

    I turn to the diviner’s old house, a mix of local aesthetics and Western architecture.  Always having defense on their minds, the Humans of Gensokyo were quick to adopt thick walls and doors. 

    I notice the door closed but slightly ajar, as if it can’t properly fasten…

    Ah, it’s been kicked in.  Well, I would have had to kick it in myself if Reimu hadn’t first.

    Pushing open the door, I calmly stride over the ash heap and enter the diviner’s old house, ducking a bit so I don’t bump my head.

    The interior, about three human body lengths across, barely lit by curtained windows, is nothing unusual: there’s a cabinet/table for storing and preparing food; an empty washbasin; the walls outside the lavatory pit (I remember when most peasants only used crude ditches!); and a layer of dust everywhere.

    The humans of this village must feel this place haunted; it only feels sad and alone to me.

    I turn around to the curtains and pull them open, hopefully gladdening the home.  I turn back around and see the afternoon sunlight pass through the recently stirred dust motes – and highlighting a recent set of footprints.

    Reimu was certainly here.

    I follow the trail to the foot of the stairs up, quickly stepping up them three at a time-

    - **bang** -

    Ow!

    I rub where I hit my head, gently chanting a spell to mend my unseen injuries.  I really should remember how low the ceilings are in most homes…

    I turn to look at the upper room: an unmade bed; dusty robes on a pole hanger; an empty bookshelf, once full of knowledge…

    … a desk covered in paper amulets, and a letter.

    The power from the seals is palpable, and intimidating.

    I walk up the desk and pick up the letter; it’s written in very simple, very legible, hiragana:

     

 

 

>     Byakuren,
> 
>      
> 
>     I sealed this guy’s desk with everything I had when Marisa told me about the kind of magic you might do, looking into the past since everything is connected or something.  Speaking of Marisa and magic, not even she can get through this.  You can ask Akyuu if you don’t believe me: this is what she pays me to ward her house with to keep out all your damn spies.  I know that damn raccoon pointed you here!
> 
>     Go home, Byakuren.  Do whatever it is you magicians do.  Read, eat, sleep, play with your youkai, play with yourself (I’ll bet you do with that lewd body of yours), whatever.  Just don’t waste your time here.
> 
>     Oh, in case I forgot to tell you when you came to talk to me (I know you…), that jinyou said something about not wanting to live under the “yoke of youkai” or something.  The point is, I don’t think he’d like you very much.
> 
>      
> 
>     Reimu.

     

    I feel a thrill of excitement reminiscent of my adventuring days.  Is it because I’m in the right house for certain, or because Reimu wrote to me?  Her words are as unpleasant as they were earlier, but her honesty and informality is refreshing, and I can’t deny the character she shows.  Perhaps she could be a writer, or a storyteller.  She reminds me of Murasa in a way.

    I fold the letter and slip it into one of my coat’s pockets, another reminder of Murasa.  People would be surprised by her inventiveness.

    I turn around to the lavatory; perhaps the diviner was inventive as well.  I walk over and step inside.

    The lavatory is a square room, a bit less than a human’s body length, barely lit by a small window.  I see a washbasin, some cloths, a worn bar of soap…

    Gods, he was still living here when he died, and nobody thought to clean his home?  I saw no vermin and smelled no rot downstairs so perhaps they just looted it?

    Is cynicism what it means to see reality as it is?  Heavens, I hope not. More likely is that the diviner emptied his larder before committing suicide.

    Such a waste…  There are so many better ways to transcend humanity.  He could have come to me, or Miko, or Eirin…  Perhaps he specifically wanted to be a jinyou?  I can only ask when I return him to life.

    I look at the toilet set in the ground, a pile of brown paper squares at the side (this, and no longer a clean smoothstick, is the Buddha today!), a handwritten letter-

    Hm?

    I crouch down and pick up the letter. 

     

 

 

>     I checked here too, Byakuren: nothing.
> 
>      
> 
>     Seriously, you’ve got better things to do than crawling inside a toilet.
> 
>      
> 
>     Reimu

     

    I smile at Reimu’s show of affection, though I still need to verify her words.  I hold out my hand and murmur a brief chant, forming a little ball of light in my palm.  I drop the ball into the toilet and look inside: absolutely empty.  Did the diviner time his suicide for just after the arrival of the dung collectors?  Do the humans simply have more misgivings about filth than they do youkai?  That academic question will have to wait for later.

    I walk back to the desk and sit down, reaching into my sleeve and pull out my Scroll.  Not only does it hasten the casting of lengthy rituals, it can record whatever new information it finds – such as the creation of the diviner’s guidebook.

    First, I must bypass Reimu’s wards.

    I sit at the desk and place my scroll atop it-

     

     **-hruummm-**

     

    -and am spiritually pushed back, feeling Reimu’s magic reverberate in my mind.  It is fearsome, but I am not deterred.  This effect has a cause: as a Shintoist, Reimu derives her power from the gods: both the named gods of legend, and the ephemeral small gods of the land.

    If I were Reimu, whom would I call on to seal something valuable from intruders?  She said everything she had, so… _every_ god of protection, save for any she felt were friendly toward me, such as Bishamonten.

    Calling upon so many gods for something so petty, and disrespectfully excluding some due to factionalism…  One doesn’t need the patronage of a god of war to exploit _this_ glaring weakness. I understand why Kasan lectures Reimu so persistently, though the hermit _could_ be more sympathetic.

    That, too, will have to wait for later.  Now, I have gods to contact.  I clasp my hands together and chant.

     _Om Manipadme hum_ , _Namo Kami-Sama_

     _The chant opens my mind to the gods…_

     _Om Manipadme hum_ , _Namo Kami-Sama_

     _I know not who I specifically seek, so I call on all who may be present…_

     _Om Manipadme hum_ , _Namo Kami-Sama_

    As I chant, I think out my entreaty to the gods.

     _Venerable Gods of protection called upon to empower this seal, I humbly ask to speak with you.  Forgive my lack of proper honors, but I know not who is and is not included among you.  All I ask is to pass this seal so I may revive a slain innocent._

    My request made, I wait several moments for a response.

     ** _She dares speak to Us as a group without honoring Us individually?_**

    Their words are not heard so much as felt.  Unfortunately, it seems I am not forgiven.

     ** _She speaks on behalf of herself, with no patron._**

    Their reactions are as I expected, so I am prepared to explain myself.

     _It would be foolish to honor a god not present, and insulting to forsake honoring a god who is.  As for not stating a patron, I ask for your aid based on my desires and not my patron’s; wearing the mantle of His authority would be dishonest.  Please understand the logic of my action._

     ** _She is not so ignorant if she suspects conspicuous absences, her patron in particular._**

     ** _She speaks with respect and difference, unlike the Hakurei._**

     ** _No less is expected of Bishamonten’s heretic saint._**

    Having been called such by my own disciples, I can’t help but smile.

     ** _See how she takes pride in her delinquency!_**

     _I acknowledge my sins, and will admit to them all if it pleases the gods._

     ** _She need not remind Us again of her naivety and hubris, speaking to the Gods so casually._**

     _I speak plainly and honestly.  How am I to serve you?_

     ** _Can she demonstrate her purpose is more worthy than what she desires to undo?_**

     _An innocent man who only wanted to live in peace was slain out of wrongful fear.  I need to divine the past so I can view the creation of his guidebook, necessary for his resurrection.  I can only do so at this desk, which has been sealed._

     ** _She speaks of the Hakurei’s extermination of the jinyou._**

     ** _The Hakurei acted in accordance with her role, and committed no sin._**

     _Reimu’s justification is based on fallacious thinking, that the jinyou’s first resurrection would start a trend among Gensokyo’s humans._

     ** _She holds back her true feelings of the Hakurei._**

     _I do not wish to slander Reimu, but will speak my mind if you insist.  Reimu lives in constant fear of rejection by the very humans she saved._

     ** _The Hakurei’s role is to exterminate youkai, one she frequently shirks._**

     ** _The humans are right to shun the Hakurei for her laxity._**

    They.  Are.  Not.

     _Was this said to provoke me?_

     ** _We speak Our minds as We are permitted to by Our divinity._**

     ** _She should speak her mind when in the presence of the Gods._**

    I can appreciate the irony of that double-standard later.  For now, I have a point to make.

    Should _Reimu’s role be youkai extermination?_

     ** _Questioning the societal order is impertinent._**

     ** _More so as a rhetorical question, when one has been told to speak plainly._**

    I would prefer having Kyouko speak for me regarding the societal order. 

    Calm, I must remain calm now.

     _I apologize, I am used to my role as a teacher.  Perhaps this question will get to the point: what is the reason for youkai extermination?_

     ** _Protecting humanity from youkai._**

     _Reimu did exactly that by creating the Spell Card Rules, fulfilling the reason for her role.  There is no need for killing!_

     ** _Unless it is necessary to protect others._**

     ** _The Hakurei killed the individual to protect the whole._**

     _No, she wanted to protect herself from the scorn of humanity.  The jinyou’s existence posed no threat to Gensokyo’s ecology; its humans have no desire to become youkai._

     ** _She believes the Hakurei’s selfishness is justified._**

     _It’s her only means of protecting herself.  Not only is Reimu an orphan, I have reason to believe her mother was one as well.  Two generations of Hakureis without a family to properly train them._

    I feel tension and wetness in my eyes.

     _For all his experience, the family turtle Genji is untrained in spiritual matters.  The Youkai Sage, Lady Yakumo, only provides tutelage when it suits her, and callously if rumor is to be believed.  Reimu is a_ child _, lost, scared, and angry!_

    There is silence for several moments.  My emotional outburst certainly had an effect.

     ** _The Hakurei could have called on the Gods for aid._**

    I exhale a bit more as I breathe out, relieved I haven’t offended the gods.

     _Reimu didn’t know how.  Why would the gods of protection not act on their nature unless called upon?_

     ** _We did._**

     ** _Perhaps she believes Our definition of Protection was lacking._**

    I feel the definition of a god’s area of concern is as broad or specific as it suits them.

    Calm…I must temper my anger…focus my words.

     _I do not believe Reimu was taught how to protect herself socially._

     ** _Etiquette is not one of Our areas of concern, nor are We teachers._**

     ** _This matter would be best taken to Bishamonten._**

    It most certainly will be.

     _I understand now.  Thank you for your explanation and your guidance._

     ** _She still wishes for Us to let her pass the Hakurei seal._**

     ** _She said, in effect, the Hakurei sealed the diviner’s desk to protect herself.  Who will protect the Hakurei should We permit her to pass?_**

    Such word twisting is why esoteric bargainers often meet ill ends.  Regardless, it’s a legitimate question.

     _I will.  I will bear what ire is directed to Reimu regarding the jinyou._

     ** _The humans_ would _be willing to blame Gensokyo’s most notorious heretic were she to take responsibility._**

     ** _Within a generation, she will be sealed again, if not killed._**

    I know.

    I wonder how Marisa’s mentor survived death. Through an esoteric ritual, not unlike the diviner’s?

     ** _We will protect her if called on, given proper worship._**

    I highly doubt I will ever be proper enough

     _I will accept responsibility for my actions.  I will protect both the jinyou and Reimu to the best of my ability.  Am I worthy to pass this seal?_

     ** _She understands moral behavior, but not proper order._**

     ** _The Hakurei acted in accordance with both her role and the greater good._**

     ** _The diviner is in Higan awaiting judgment.  We will not allow the heretic saint to interfere in the Yama’s affairs._**

     _Why was this not mentioned from the start?_

    Impolite in its directness, but I’m frustrated and have nothing to lose at this point.

     ** _She implies We acted improperly._**

     ** _We sought to determine her character._**

     ** _To dismiss her petition outright would be discourteous._**

    I suppose it was better I had a slim chance of success than none at all.

     _Thank you for permitting me to present my case.  I will meditate on your words later._

     ** _Meditate on these words.  The Hakurei dishonors Us with her petty seal, but her role is to exterminate youkai and preserve Gensokyo‘s balance.  The Hakurei acted to maintain order._**

     ** _For all her sin, the heretic saint desires to protect others beside herself.  She would protect all youkai and youkai sympathizers if she could.  She supports our area of concern more than the Hakurei does.  However, she acts against order._**

     ** _Only a law with superior priority can invalidate a legal decision._**

     _I thank you for your enlightening words, and for allowing me to petition on the jinyou’s behalf._

     ** _We will bid her departure.  She will continue to behave honorably._**

    With that, the presence of the gods leaves my soul, leaving me feeling empty.

    Empty space, however, is full of potential.

    The gods expressed displeasure with Reimu calling upon them to bind a writing desk; I doubt they would have heeded her call when asked to do so again but for wet ash.  Even without the seal, the ashes of a personal library would take a great deal of time to divine, and the diviner’s soul is already in Higan.  Viewing the past of a book as it was written is one simple task; viewing the pasts of multiple books as they were referenced is complicated at best, and they’re interconnected as it is without being mixed-up ashes. 

    Ashes…

    I remember Suika’s snowman, with eyes of coal. 

    I remember comparing it to a hyakume, with eyes that give and take memories.

    Pressed ash clumps would work just as well as eyes, and eyes from burnt books should have their previous contents as memory.  Hopefully.

    I recall the craft Lady Patchouli calls “golem creation,” where unliving matter is made animate with both a material spirit and a symbolic form.  Almost all of them are created to be thinking tools, with less autonomy than a shikigami, or even my Scroll. 

    Which reminds me, I really should do it a kindness.

    Everything has a spirit, from the greatest forest to the youngest sapling.  Even tools have spirits of varying greatness, as the previous incident can attest to, and what is a house but a tool for shelter?  I simply need transform the house’s spirit into a hyakume and persuade it to share its memories with me, specifically the diviner’s notes.

    This is not at all a drastic change: while Westerners make a clear distinction between spirits and gods, the two are the same in Japan.  Even Western magicians acknowledge that a spirit can become a god through worship anyway, so the division is academic at best.  Just as arbitrary is the difference between gods and youkai.  Spirits aiding others in exchange for faith are venerated as gods no matter how haughty their demands.  Spirits merely living for themselves, however innocently, are labeled as youkai and mistreated accordingly.  Such is considered the proper social order.

    But I digress, and must not succumb to bitterness in any event.

    I have a youkai to birth from a spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most Touhou fics pay no attention to mundane details, such as the housing of utilities of the Human Village, or the toilet hygiene of of pre-industrial people. I do, and imagine Byakuren would be quite grateful to be using hemp paper instead of smoothed sticks. Speaking of which, Byakuren's comment comes from the humorous koan where a monk asked Ummon "What is the Buddha?", to which Ummon answered "A dried $#!&stick."
> 
> Using wood magic to synthesize paper was probably something a lot of magicians learned very quickly.
> 
> I read that pockets were independently invented, and invented by sailors. Since I wanted Byakuren to have pockets, I felt having Murasa think of them would be the best way.
> 
> Also, a headcanon of mine is that Byakuren is tall, about 5'9"/176cm. That's tall even for a Western woman, and gigantic for the Japanese.


	5. The Sameness of Gods and Youkai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuren's initial plan to acquire the diviner's notes through postcognitive magic stymied, she resorts to a creative -- and drastic -- alternative.

    The transformation of an ephemeral house spirit into a physical youkai, while a possible solution to one problem, creates a new and obvious problem: a stray youkai in the Human Village, which would not bode well for it.

    No, I must not think this way.  Reimu is **_not_** a murderer; she is just as much a frightened child as the youkai I will midwife.  At worst, Reimu will simply not consider the youkai a threat.

    But what of the other incident resolving heroines?

    For all her criminality, Marisa is a beautifully compassionate being and would never harm an innocent.  Physically, at least: Lady Patchouli complains _frequently_ about Marisa, though half her complaints seem complementary.

    Kasen opts for the merciful option as well from what I’ve heard.  Sakuya and Youmu would prefer violence, but only act at the behest of their mistresses.  Lady Remilia and Lady Yuyuko would at worst want the hyakume as a pet.  Sanae would challenge the youkai to a spell card duel, then consider the matter resolved – unless Kanako seeks to exploit the hyakume somehow.

    There are potential heroines to consider as well.  I’ve heard that Reisen has been interested in becoming an incident resolver for a while, but like Sakuya and Youmu only acts in the interests of her mistress. I suspect Lady Yagokoro would be more interested in capturing a hyakume for study rather than extermination.  Futo would certainly want to exterminate youkai in more than name only, but I trust Lady Toyosatomimi is merely targeting me with her rhetoric and has no plans to harm youkai.

    I have to trust Miko: to do otherwise would be to reduce her to an enemy.

    Yes, I believe there is little actual risk in transforming the house spirit.

    I need to honor the spirit of this house first, to give it the care it has been neglected for over a year, beginning with some much-needed housekeeping.  I have no tools specifically for housekeeping on hand, but I became very resourceful during my banishment. 

    I open my Scroll, the only tool I need.

    I again recall Suika’s gathering magic, and think about how I can apply it to dust as she did with snow.  I stare into my scroll and chant.

    “A singular effect can have many causes.  A heap of snow is caused by many gathered flurries, a layer of dust is caused by many accumulated motes…”

    While I state the obvious, it arouses the intelligence in my scroll, enabling it to remember the magic we learned earlier.  It’s glyphs shift as we work out magic together.

    I visualize the dust gathering from all around the room: from the floor, from the bed, from the robes, from the bookshelf.  The dust moves as I will.

    The dust gathers to a single spot directly in front of the desk.

    A gray haze forms in the room; I can smell the dust floating past.

    I hold my breath, waiting for the dust to pass.

    Many missed breaths later, the haze has faded around the edges of the room and darkened in the center.

    I let myself breathe again, but gently.

    Many breaths later, the dust has gathered into a fist sized fuzzy gray ball levitating in front of me.  I hold out my hand, and it floats into my palm.

    I meditate upon this new form of cleaning.  I could have done this faster physically had I tools, so this won’t replace temple chores just yet.  I’ll certainly have ample opportunity to perfect this spell, however, but am I willing to replace chores with a spell?  Perhaps, if I assign my followers other tasks, though I’ll need to think a while to decide what those would be.

    Those are matters for later.  For now, I have a house to clean, and a spirit to honor.

    I open the curtains and window upstairs, brightening the room physically and spiritually.  With a flick of my hand, I release the dust ball into the air, watching as it spreads into a cloud and blows away in the breeze.

    I make the bed, fold the robes, and place the clothing on the bed.  The diviner thankfully had everything washed before he committed suicide, sparing me the chore.  The upper room done, I proceed downstairs.

    I perform the gathering spell in the lower room, condensing the dust twice as fast this time.  I must be good if I’m making so much progress with just this much practice.  Hmm…what could my disciples work on were I dusting the Palanquin’s interior?  Training their abilities, perhaps?  That seems worth a try.  I’m so glad I’m getting so much done!

    As I exit the house and release the second dust ball, I look at the long ash heap in front of me.  I crouch down and feel the wards.

    -rmmm-

    Its power is slight; I could force my way through this ward were I so inclined.  Thankfully, my goal is to befriend rather than command this spirit. Before asking anything of it, I should finish my housetending first.

    I examine the house’s exterior; while it doesn’t look any more worn than its neighbors, complacency begets negligence.  In particular, the house is covered in more snow than its neighbors.  The snow would normally slide off when it piles up enough, but it’s been particularly sticky lately.  Perhaps it was not simply Suika’s control of density that made her snowman possible.

    I step back from the house so I can get a good view of the roof.  Wielding my Scroll, I hold my arms forward and pull them in, visualizing the gathering of the roof’s snow-

     _Dodging the wave sliding towards me!_

    - **fwumph** -

    As I stare at the large pile of snow in front of me, I realize that getting buried would have been kind of funny.  I should try that when my disciples are watching.

    With that’s the house has been properly tended to, but I can do more. While I’m not an elementalist like Lady Patchouli, I am very proficient with Wood magic; both for physical enhancement, and for directly working with wood.  I do live in a treasure ship, after all.

    With a waving flourish of my scroll, I conceive of the house’s wood as alive once more. 

_cr-rrn-rrn-rrn-rrn-rrn-rrn-rrrnn…_

    With a loud creek, and a great shudder, the home’s accumulated wear has mends itself in seconds.  The house is literally as good as new.

    I believe I am now in a good position to bargain with the house spirit.

    I crouch down at the ashes again and begin my chant-

     _Om Manipadme hum_ , _Namo O-Kami-no-Le_

     -and think to the spirit.

     _Namaste, spirit of the house, I am Byakuren Hijiri.  Will you release this seal?  I want to bring the man who lived here back to life._

    I feel a voice in my mind as before, but it is much weaker.

#####     i know you; miss grumpy told me to watch out for you, that you’d ‘disrupt the balance’ or something

    It saddens me that such is becoming Reimu’s legacy: the shrine maiden that parents use to silence children.

    The spirit itself is very much like a child as well, simple and innocent; my words will have to be the same.

     _Reimu shouldn’t worry; she thinks that other humans will want to be like the man who lived with you, but that won’t happen because humans are scared of becoming youkai._

    It doesn’t reply for several moments.

#####     if i let the seal go, miss grumpy’ll hurt me

    Gods…has Reimu gotten worse than I thought?

     _What has she threatened to do?_

#####     i don’t know…. tools that don’t do what they’re told make people grumpy, and then they get replaced and forgotten

    I exhale in relief; it is merely a general worry, albeit one that should be assuaged.

     _I can to protect you from begin forgotten._

#####     how?

     _Would you like me to make a body for you?_

#####     how will that help?

     _Humans find it easier to believe in a youkai with a physical form._

#####     you’ll protect me by giving me a new body?

     _I promise._

#####     what about miss grumpy?

    I sigh sadly.

     _She won’t care._

    In every sense of the word.

#####     you seem very kind, you even cleaned my house

    I smile at its praise.

     _Thank you very much.  Will you release the seal now?_

#####     why?

    A less patient magician would interpret this as stupidity, or at best stubbornness.  The spirit simply wants the specifics of my goal.

     _I need the ashes to bring the man who lived with you back to life._

#####     why?

     _They used to be his notes, which I need to recreate his guidebook._

#####     i’m confused, how’s a book supposed to bring someone back to life?

     _He will know his book is being used, and come back from the land of the dead._

#####     i’m confused, it’s so complicated

    I haven’t even gotten to how the ashes will become its new memories.  Perhaps I should, in a way.

     _I need the ashes for your new body._

#####     what for?

     _To make your eyes._

#####     why can’t you use something else?

    Because I won’t be able to use you, Kannon forgive me.

     _The ashes are where your memories are._

#####     really?

     _Yes.  The house is your body, right?_

#####     yeah

     _So everything in it is part of your body too._

#####     like the ashes?

     _Very good.  The ashes were once many books.  Do you know what books have in them?_

#####     words?

     _True, but what do words represent?_

#####     um…thoughts?

     _Correct.  Do you know what memories are?_

#####     oh, those’re thoughts too!

     _Indeed.  Do you know where thoughts are stored?_

#####     books!

     _That’s right!  Do you know what your eyes will be made from?_

#####     ashes

     _Which came from…?_

#####     books!

     _Do you understand why I need the ashes?_

#####     my eyes will be made from ashes… which were made from books… which were made from thoughts… which is what memories are?

     _Correct._

    Oversimplified, but essentially correct.

#####     i’m confused again  the books are ashes now, how can I read them?

    It’s ironic to see a spirit displaying the sort of skepticism that led to the disbelief of spirits.  Regardless, its question merits an answer even without my need for its goodwill.

     _Since the ashes were once books, I can use magic to turn them into thoughts you can see._

#####     oh, magic!  why didn’t you say so?

    Because magic is based on cause and effect, and is best understood rather than accepted on faith.

     _I didn’t want to confuse you, little one, the specifics of the magic I have planned are complicated._

#####     complicated’s confusing

     _Don’t fear, even walking is confusing when focusing on every detail of the body._

#####     if you say so

     _May I make your eyes with the ashes now?_

#####     sure, i trust you

    With that, the paper amulets clinging taut on the ashes loosen and curl up.

     _Thank you very much, honorable spirit.  I will craft your reward now.  Namaste._

    I get up and turn the snow pile; I need to make a snowhyakume, and mustn’t tarry.  Thankfully, my specific esoteric interests, youkai physicality, are well suited to hastening this otherwise lengthy task.

    Holding my scroll, I wave its glyphs into the wind, remembering the spell I learned from studying the tengu.  Supernatural swiftness fills body.

     _Imove!_

_-shif-pat-shif-pat-shif-pat-shif-pat-shif-pat-shif-pat-shif-pat-shif-pat-shif-pat-_

    Not being a tengu, my mind can barely keep up with the supernatural speed I scoop and shape the snow. 

_-shif-pat-shif-pat-shif-pat-shif-pat-shif-pat-shif-pat-shif-pat-shif-pat-shif-pat-_

     Even as my perception of time quickens, it feels like I’m moving so fast I’m acting purely on refl-

    There’s no more snow.

    I’m done already?

    I look up at the snowhyakume: it’s still three snow boulders resting on each other, but they’re shaped so the whole body is more conical.  I sadly have nothing to use for arms, but I did add two smaller boulders at the base to act as stubby legs. It’s far smaller than Suika’s, but still tall enough to look an oni in the eye.  Regarding which…

_-shif-shif-shif-shif-shif-shif-shif-shif-shif-shif-shif-shif-shif-shif-shif-shif-shif-shif-_

    Still quickened, I poke hundreds of small holes on the body. 

_-shifsquish-pat-shifsquish-pat-shifsquish-pat-shifsquish-pat-shifsquish-pat-_

    I then scoop up the wet ash, squeeze each handful tight, and insert the pieces into the eyeholes.

_-shifsquish-pat-shifsquish-pat-shifsquish-pat-shifsquish-pat-shifsquish-pat-_

    With dramatic speed, and an ironically anticlimactic feeling, I’ve finished a snowhyakume.

    No, I haven’t; something’s missing…

    Of course: a welcoming demeanor!

    I float up a bit, and with my finger I trace a smile on the side of the snowhyakume’s “head” facing the town path.

    I float back down to inspect my handiwork: I’ve created a vessel for the house’s spirit to inhabit, ready to give a pleasant greeting to any passers by, showing humanity the inherent friendliness of youkai!

    I smile at the snowhyakume.  It smiles back, as I made it, but doesn’t move.

    I press my palms and bow in greeting.  “Namaste, young hyakume.  Do you enjoy your new body?”

    The snowhyakume continues to remain still.

    I look up at the new youkai.  “You will need to float out your eyes, send them over, and then touch me to share your thoughts.”

    It still doesn’t move, nor even twitch.

    I reach out and _gently_ touch one of its eyes.  “Please think to me, young hyakume.  Please show me what is on your mind.”

    Still no-

    I see her- myself, looking concerned.  I see the house behin- no, in front of it- me.  It/I/we see the sky and the ground and everything around.

    I have transformed a house spirit into a hyakume.

    We/I see the snowhyakume’s eyes twitch and blink and turn.  I/we/it feels surprised and scared and **i can see everything what’s going on?**

     _You are a hyakume now,_ I think to it.  _You have nothing to be afraid of, I will guide and protect you_ **what do i do?**

    Is this what it’s like to be a Satori? **what’s that do they have eyes?** I must be careful with my thoughts.  _A satori is another mind-reading youkai, and they use their eyes to see thought like you can_ **how can i see thoughts?**

     _Float out an eye, send them to me with your thoughts, touch me to see my thoughts, and float your eye back into its hole,_ I think before pulling my hand back.  I’m so sorry for leaving you along in your mind, little one, but you need to learn how to communicate _now_.

    The snowhyakume is still again.

    -shifa-

    -shuffa-

    Hm?

    -shuffashuffa-

     _-shuffashuffashuffashuffashuffashuffashuffashuffashuffashuffashuffashuffa-_

    The snowhyakume’s eyes, or rather the sockets around them, fidget all around its bulk.  The scene is honestly a bit disturbing; I wring my hands, looking around for witnesses.  It’s afternoon, so people are thankfully absent.

     ** _-crrrrkkkl-_**

    The ashen eyes crackle as they wiggle in their sockets, becoming condensed and glossy, like crude jet.

    The eyes cease their squirming, and slowly squint.

    -skf-

    I hear snow lightly shifting.

    -shifshif-

    It takes me a moment to find, but a couple of the snowhyakume’s eyes have crawled from their sockets and are wobbling in the air.

    This must be how a mother feels when seeing her newborn walk!

    I hold out my palm.  “Very good, little one.  Now float over here now.”

    A couple more eyes shuffle out, fall a bit, and float unsteadily in midair.

    “You can do it, my child,” I say gently, “float into my hand and show me what’s on your mind.”

    The floating eyes swivel around.  Moments later, the closest one slowly… slowly… floats to me… then drops in my hand.

#####     hello?

    Yes!

     _You did good, little one._

    The eye wobbles a bit in my palm, unsteadily floats up a bit, then slowly floats back to its socket.

    hello?

    Oh!  An eye taps into my cheek.

     _Very good, now float ba-_

    An eye slides down my neck _Shou’s tongue feels so good-_

    I feel myself blush as I smack my hand over that eye.  I feel no shame in teaching children about lovemaking, but Shou was quite rough with me last night.  I’ll have to take this memory back, but I’ve dealt with hyakume before.

    I press the errant eye between my palms, then vigorously rub it in a circle.  I clear my mind, leaving only emptiness – no-thought.  Hyakume can give and take, but they have difficulty simply holding when their eyes touch people.  With no thought to take, it can only give.  My memory returns, but it is only experience. 

    I cease my rubbing. 

     _Please don’t take memories without permission; you’ll startle people,_ I think to it.  Rather than let the eye go, I assert a bit of authority and place it back in an open socket.  I linger a bit to feel its response.

#####     sorry

     _Thank you for caring; remember to care about others._   I pull my hand back, but leave my palm held out.

    The snowhyakume seems to understand, and another eye floats out from its socket and into my palm.

#####     what do you want me to do?

     _Can you share your memories of the diviner’s books with me?_

#####     oh yes, I’ve got lots of memories of those!

     _-shiffashuffashuffashuffashuffashuffashuffashuffashuffashuffashuffa-_

    Oh my…dozens of eyes have floated out of their sockets.  I’ve never seen this many released at once; oh, I hope little one doesn’t hurt herself!

    I should really think up a name for it.

    The eyes float towards me, ready to pass on their thoughts.  I pull out and open my Scroll again, ready to record what I learn.

    The eyes tap onto every part of me, though thought transfer requires skin contaaaaaa- 

    there’ssomuchknowledgeallatoncelikeaconfusingdreamofnotesIclearmymindandletmyScrollrecordeverynotethatoncewasandwillbeagainIwillreadthroughandsortwhatgetstranscribedlaternowImustsimplyabosrb

     

    * * *

     

    Desire begets desire, and only through the cessation of desire can one enter Nirvana.

    Similarly, my work today has begotten yet more work for me.  I can see the appeal of the arhat way: it is both simple and effective.

    I feel it is also selfish to seek enlightenment for oneself while disregarding the world in need.  Such has been the core of my thankfully civil philosophical arguments with Lady Patchouli, but I digress. I will not achieve Nirvana for myself while the world languishes; Nirvana can exist in this world.

    Such grand words for what is essentially a good deed for the sake of but one person, but the greatest journey begins with a single step.  Figuratively in this case, since I’m currently sitting in my room reading my Scroll.

    As I anticipated, the diviner’s notes gave me much to research in order to discover his notably efficacious techniques.  I need to synthesize passing statements into specific applications, and have only several hours at best to accomplish this.  A student of the esoteric arts would despair at this feat, whereas I consider this merely an exercise, especially since many of the diviner’s techniques are commonly used among magicians.

    This is not to belittle his skill.  Rather than rote, he understanding of theory is such that he can create his own variant fortunetelling style.  Many of his techniques are based on knowing the subject’s personal traits and circumstances rather than relying on external occult influences such as lucky days or numerology.  Interdependent origination, cause and effect and interconnectedness, form the core of his techniques far more than folklore and symbolism, as it does with every other practicing magician.

    I don’t need to be as money-minded as my advisors to see how much he threatened the local business.  While I’m inclined to feel he was shunned because of bigotry, contrary evidence I must accept is public acceptance of Kosuzu’s use of his divinatory techniques.

    Which leads to the reason for my research: to do what she did, but before an audience.  As I search through the diviner’s notes, my disciples are distributing the fliers I fabricated.  (Even with the kappa’s printers available to the people, my magic still gives me privilege.)  My announcement promises a fortunetelling spectacle at the cemetery come midnight, where I display the techniques I’ve recently discovered.  Plagiarism before a live audience in front of his grave should draw the diviner’s ire.  I’ll be sure to properly credit him when he appears.

    I’ve also tasked my disciples with insuring the young house spirit turned hyakume is kept from harm.  A solution to one problem becoming yet another problem would be an irony I’d fail to appreciate, especially if it caused harm to an innocent.  I would never forgive myself for such negligence, and I fear I may have done exactly that in my care of the young youkai.  I don’t even remember what happened after I opened my mind to its memories, the diviner’s notes.

    I keep referring to him as ”the diviner.”  I don’t yet know the diviner’s name yet; he is a person, and should be addressed as such!  I forgot to ask the house spirit its name!  Am I becoming as bad as Reimu in focusing on goals at the expense of individuals?  I have been accused of being inattentive…

    Breathe in, calm.  Breathe out, focus.

    Focus on solutions.

    My disciples are competent, and complement me where my own competency is lacking.  They will not fail the young spirit.  This problem is being dealt with as best as possible, so I should move on for now.

    I have prioritized the diviner’s techniques, and have simply not yet focused on finding his name because my time is limited.  However, I am for all practical purposes finished with my necessary research, I have time to spare for at least a quick search of his name.

    Still, I must search efficiently.  In what sort of writing would someone mention his own name?

    Legal and business documents.

    I mentally instruct my Scroll.  _Please find anything that looks like a receipt, contract, or will._   Lady Hieda has disparagingly compared my Scroll’s intelligence to a malicious vengeful spirit, but her superstition compels her to slander even the Venerable Hina Kagiyama.  More accurate to say my Scroll has what people from Outside call an “artificial intelligence.”  While it lacks creativity initiative, it makes an amazing librarian with the proper guidance. From my mental perspective, the diviner’s library must be meticulously researched; from my Scroll’s, it is an easily remembered set of memories.

     _Documents found,_ it “thinks” to me.  Or perhaps it _does_ think as I do; it certainly felt more thoughtful during the amanojaku’s attempted revolt.  I shall have to look into this later. 

    But not much later; the diviner’s resurrection is neigh, and I have his name now.

    A meaningful name for a fortuneteller, and one he must have chosen for himself if he hasn’t commented on it.  He chose no family name, however, as if he were a denizen of Makai.  I suspect this worried many humans, further isolating him from the community.

    You will be welcome in my community, Eikichi; you will never be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name "Eikichi" means "fortunate," which I felt would be ironically fitting for an unfortunate fortuneteller. I went through the trouble of going through the baby name sites because I felt Byakuren would want to "humanize" (for lack of a better term) the people she interacts with, particularly those she helps.
> 
> Byakuren's belief that gods and youkai are the same comes from her dialogue in UFO. I should also note that "gods" is used much more loosely in Japan, in that it refers to minor spirits as much as it does superbeings. Byakuren's belief isn't simply her own eccentricity, youkai scholars Kunio Yanagita and Kazuhiko Komatsu believe gods and youkai are the same as well. Yanagita theorized that youkai were simply gods no longer socially approved of. Komatsu believes this as well, but also points out that many youkai are folklorized versions of what outsiders, outcasts, and other fearful things.
> 
> I find it interesting that several youkai are based on Buddhist monks.
> 
> As for turning a house spirit into a youkai, particularly a hyakume snowman, I'm pretty much making everything up while doing my best to be plausible. Same thing with the divination techniques. I'd do a better job if I were a proper Eastern occultist. Just as well, what we know in the West doesn't go much beyond the I-Ching.


	6. Last Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuren intentionally draws the ire of the diviner-turned-jinyou, returning him from the dead. She also brings the presence of her rival, Miko of Toyosatomimi, who intends to slay the jinyou.

    It is almost time.

    It is a several hours past dusk, and likely near midnight.  The sky is clear, but the air is cold enough for last morning’s snowfall to still remain.  Snow would normally be a problem for outdoor events, but it serves as useful crowd control tonight.  I demonstrated my gathering spell to my disciples, and used it to shift snow onto the graves nearby Eikichi’s; youkai are not generally mindful about what gestures are disrespectful, and wouldn’t care about treading on graves.

    I am sitting in front of Eikichi’s grave with my scroll pulled open, giving a colorful light to this somber place: hopefully a sign of things to come.

    I look over my congregation.  There are many youkai who are regular attendees to my other services, though I only know of them as acquaintances.  There are also several youkai I don’t believe I’ve been introduced to.  I think there are even a few daring humans here.  Has their curiosity overridden their fear of youkai?  Perhaps they understand that youkai are people and not monsters.  Regardless, all are welcome, though I will not forgive myself if my plan brings them to harm.

    Absent is the snowhyakume my disciples were unable to find.  I’ve not only heard reports of humans complaining about a new youkai, I’ve been told that Reimu was searching through the village.  I’ve heard nothing about any extermination, and I can only hope there wasn’t one.

    Also in attendance, sitting in the front, are most of my disciples.  My friends.  My strength.  Mamizou and Koishi are not here, sadly; I understand their reasons, but I can really use their support if this night proceeds as expected.  I know we’re being watched.

    I look upon the people assembled in front of me and smile, gladdened by their presence.  I bow in greeting.  “Namaste, everybody, and thank you for attending.  To those new to the Myouren Temple, I am Byakuren Hijiri, a simple monk who works for harmony between human and youkai.  To those who know of this already, welcome back.”

    A few youkai wave to me, some call out in greeting.  Serious breaches of etiquette I care nothing about, their kindness is what matters. 

    “During my most recent esoteric research, I have discovered highly accurate divination techniques.  For the benefit of the community, and as a demonstration of my power, I will read everybody’s fortunes tonight.  While I will appreciate any donations given, none are required for a good fortune, or any fortune.” 

    My boast should be a blatant enough lie to draw Eikichi’s ire, and return him to life, assuming he hasn’t already been judged.

    I hear interested murmuring, and see some youkai trying to push through the crowd to get closer to me.  My disciples turn to the crowd behind them, ready to intervene should anybody misbehave. 

    I hold up my palm.  “Please be calm and wait your turn; I understand you are looking forward to this, but everybody else is as well.  I ask only that you be patient and considerate.” 

    That calms them into not shoving, though they still impatiently fidget.  Ichirin takes the initiative, selects a youkai from the assembled, and escorts her to me.  The youkai calm down even more, now knowing their place in the crowd matters less.  The youkai before me is a child-like nekomata with calico ears and similarly mottled hair, probably only recently come into existence as a youkai.

    I’m so sorry, Kyouko, but I just discovered something cuter than you!

    I look at the cat-child for whom everything is new.  “Namaste, little one.  What is your name?”

    She thinks for a moment.  “Uhh… Nee-ko?  That’s what people call me.”

    Goodness, she doesn’t have a real name yet.

    “Is that how you like to be called?”

    “I dunno.”

    I’ll need a bit more information, though I suspect a bit is all she has to give.

    “Do you have any friends?”

    “I don’t think so.”

    “Where do you live?”

    She hesitates, her face turning from unsure to scared.  “I don’t wanna tell, you might catch me asleep.”

    “May I pet you?”  She nods, and I reach out my right hand to stroke her head.  The petting calms her down.  “You are a very smart girl for being cautious.  You may sleep in my temple if you wish for a safe place to stay.”

    “Will I have to be a Buddhist?”

    I continue stroking her soft, short hair.  “Not necessarily, but I would like for you to cultivate your Buddha nature.

    “You can still drink an’ eat meat if that’s what’cher worried about!”  calls out a youkai from those assembled.  Technically true, _however…_

    “Regardless,” I say, “I would prefer that you don’t, and absolutely _no murdering humans_ , even outsiders.  You and all youkai are better than that.”

    “What if they’re already dead?”

    “I’m sorry, but that’s used as a deception often enough that I would rather you don’t partake of carrion.”

    “Aww…”

    “Worry not, little one, youkai don’t need physical food to live.”  I suspect my congregation is getting impatient, so I best get to the main purpose of this gathering expediently.  “Would you like your fortune told?”

    The nekomata nods.  “Uh-huh.”

    I focus on my scroll, and the glyphs move from right to left, shifting the color of the lighting around me.  “Look into my scroll, and meditate on what you what you want to know.”

    She looks down at the glyphs passing before her.  “It’s pretty.”

    I meditate on the nekomata before me, looking for the causes that make up her existence, looking to see what existences her present self could cause, aware I am ignorant of causes to occur in the future.  What she was, and is, helps determine what she is likely to become, but does not account for conscious action or unforeseen causes.

    The past and present times are easily learned through divination, as is any action outside of the diviner’s control.  The future of a physically present subject is much less certain, and much more subject to change.

     _A calico nekomata is driven from a house, and from another and another, and another, and so on.  The nekomata huddles alone under a tree, fading away._

    I can prevent this.  I still my glyphs, and reach out to pet the child.  “I’m sorry, little one, but the humans of the village are going to reject you in the near future.  I strongly suggest you make friends among the youkai for now, and seek sanctuary as soon as possible.”

    Nee-ko looks at me with wide, tearful eyes.  She’s visibly shaking.  “I don’t know who to trust!  Or where to go!”

    I become aware of my face, soften my expression, and give the child a mild smile.  “You will always have friends and a home here with me at the Myouren Temple.” 

    Nee-ko stops shaking, and her eyes relax from scared to hopeful.  “Thanks, Miss Priestess.”

    “Jus’ like a priestess t’ advertise!”

    I turn to the voice: an earth spider visiting the surface.  Youkai are generally irreverent, and she does have a point about proselytization often being about power rather than guidance, but her rudeness does bother me a bit.  More worryingly, I can see Murasa already growling and shaping snow into water.  I must forestall violence. 

    Thankfully, dialogue with the outspoken skeptic should be easy.  “Do you have a better sanctuary in mind for Nee-ko?” I ask the spider.

    The spider thinks for a moment.  “How ‘bout with the oni?  They only like fair fights, so maybe one of ‘em’ll keep ya as a pet?”

    Nee-ko pouts a bit.  “Nuh-uh, oni’re too scary.  I’ll stay with Miss Priestess instead, she’s cuddly-looking.”

    “If it’s any consolation,” I say to the spider, “your idea wasn’t bad.”  Even better the spider had an answer at all; I feared I would cause her to lose face were she only able to find problems without offering solutions.

    The spider shrugs, wisely not pushing to defeat me in an argument; an argument is not about dominating a rival but discovering the truth together.

    I turn back to Nee-ko.  “I have other fortunes to tell, little one.  If you have any more questions, one of my disciples at the front of the crown may be able to answer them.”

    Nee-ko nods.  “Okay, Miss Priestess, I love you, bye-bye!”  She scampers off to Nazrin – oh dear, she’s not good with children – and Ichirin brings me the next petitioner.

    * * *

    (I continue to divine the future for youkai long into the night…)

     

    “The lucky number will be ‘2358,’” I say.

    Kenta, a one-horned Hitotsume who frequents my sutra recitals, holds out his palms.  “Don’t go saying that out loud!”

    “It wouldn’t be fair if only you knew it,” I say

    “Don’t worry,” a tengu calls out, “they’ll have’ta give us each the prize if we give the right number.”

    Kenta turns to the tengu.  “No they won’t, they’ll change the rules!  That’s how gambling works: the house always makes sure we lose!  Cheating’s the only way to make things fair!”

    “Thus demonstrating the folly of gambling,” I say.

    “‘Cept I’m not gambling,” Kenta says, turning back to me, “I came to you because I want to win!  Why won’t you let me?”

    “It wouldn’t be just the house you take money from,” I say, “but everyone else who gambled and lost.”

    Kenta’s expression goes from annoyed to thoughtful. “Oh… I never thought of it that way.  I don’t wanna hurt innocents.”

    I smile.  “Thank you, I’m very glad you care about others.”

    “Yeah, I’m gonna hav’ta think of ways for _everyone_ to scam the house, then share it with them.  Thanks, Byakuren!” he says, waving to me and walking back into the crowd.

    …

    I can be hopeful that such could put an end to gambling.

    * * *

    (…it has been many hours…)

     

    “If you force yourself on him, I won’t be able to protect you.”  One of Gensokyo’s realities I quickly learned is what often transpires during the ‘mock kidnappings’ Lady Hieda greatly understated; almost certainly under duress, and which go a long way explaining her distrust of youkai.  It certainly answered how Reimu continued her business, and the origin of many of Marisa’s reagents.

    My mission is all the more difficult because of this severe sexual misconduct, but my mission has likewise done much to prevent it from occurring more.

    Miyako, a curvaceous jurogumo in an elegant but revealing spider-motif yutaka, tenses and looks around.  Perhaps she fears preemptive retribution from the attending youkai.  “Would it be okay if I just talk him into it?” she asks.

    “Only if you truly become his friend will it not be sexual misconduct.”

    She slumps a bit and sighs in frustration, her face flattening into a line.  She speaks after a moment.  “Fuck it; I can’t afford a rent boy with no job, and I’ve nothing better to do.”

    I smile at her.  “I too was selfish, but eventually learned to care for others.”

    Miyako returns a weary smile.  “If what your tiger says is true, it got you laid too.  Thanks, you made my night.”

    I, and everyone else, turns to look at Shou, whose face has just turned a vibrant shade of pink.  I trust Shou said nothing lewd, but I still believe I should speak with her later about discretion.

    * * *

    (…but I’ve felt no sign of Eikichi.)

     

    “Your child will be born very soon, either this month or early in the next,” I tell Naomi, handsome man with long, coppery-blond hair, and quite obviously a shapechanged kitsune.  “However the mother’s family will smother the newborn.”

    Naomi abruptly stands up, fangs and claws bared. “I’ll kill them!”

    I share his rage at the ill treatment of half-youkai, but violence will only mean his death at best.  “None of that will be necessary; tell me who the mother is and I will insure the child’s safety.”

    He gives a growling sigh and sits back down.  He reaches into a pocket and hands me a cloth.  “I don’t remember her name, but this has her scent.”

    I take the cloth and hold it to my nose; it’s absorbed some of his scent, but the scent of a human woman’s is stronger.  I can track her easily.

    I pocket the cloth.  “Thank you, Naomi.  The Myouren Temple will contact you when the child is sheltered here.  We will be more than glad to assist with the parenting.”

    Naomi gives me a blank look.  “Parenting?”

    I look him in the eye, gently.  “Yes, bringing a child into the world is a great responsibility.  It would also be the best way to honor your relationship with your human lover.”  I hope I need no be more explicit.

    Naomi, outwardly calm, takes a few tense breaths, obviously thinking .

    “I will need a great deal of assistance, Lady Hijiri.”

    I smile.  “Just Byakuren, please, and thank you very much.”  I’m so glad I didn’t have to appeal to guilt or threats, the latter my disciples would be all-too willing to carry out.

    * * *

    So many futures divined during this darkness before the dawn.  I worry that perhaps Eikichi might have already been ju-

     ** _r-r-umble_**

    A tremor! 

    I must keep up this fortunetelling routine.  Eikichi will return to life!

    The crowd takes notice of this, leaning forward in interest.  My next petitioner, one of the few humans here, pauses as she’s escorted to me.  My disciples become tense, knowing the seriousness of this situation.

    I apologize, Eikichi, but I must goad you one final time.

    I hold my hand out to the stunned human.  “Do not fear, I already see a good future for you, such is the efficacy of my techniques.”  A blatant li-

    -thhhhhwumph-

     _rrrrrr…._

    Yes!

    The earth heaving behind me, and the startled faces of the crowd, tell me I have succeeded!

    As does the breathy growl behind me.

    My disciples do their best to calm the crowd, telling them this is supposed to happen.  It seems to calm them into not panicking.

    I calmly stand up and address the crowd.  Scroll halves in hand, I spread out my arms overhead, lighting the area in a rainbow glow.  “Rejoice!  For the true diviner, Eikichi, has returned to life!  It was with his techniques that your fortunes were told!”

     _“What?”_

    Yes, Eikichi, this deceit was for your benefit.

    I lower my arms and turn to the voice behind me.

    Ah, so this is Eikichi.

    I’d never know he was a harmless victim to look at him.  He’s about Shou’s height, a good several centimeters more than mine; and that is the least menacing aspect of his appearance.  His skin is the greyish blue of the dead; his eyes are lightless pools of shadow; his angular face and prominent fangs are those of a predator; even his robe, with its high collar, lends him a sinister air.  He looks like the lineage of vampire Remilia – no, Lady Scarlet, I must be respectful – described as _Nosferatu_ : denied the charming mien of other Western lineages, they are forced to become stalkers and plotters.

    Yet for Eikichi’s menacing presence, he truly is only as threatening as a newly emergent beast youkai, if that.

    As with anyone else, I greet him with the standard bow.  “Namaste, Eikichi, I am Byakuren Hijiri, advocate of peace between human and yo-”

    Eikichi’s face narrows into an angry glare. “I know of you and your goals,” he snaps, “and want nothing to do with them!”

    …so Reimu thought right about Eikichi.

    “Her Holiness just performed a miracle!” Murasa shouts, “How can you spite her?!”

    I turn to Murasa.  “I love you, and appreciate your gratitude, but fanaticism is undiplomatic.”  She gives a gurgling growl of assent as I turn back to Eikichi, still calm and welcoming.  “I saved her form an agonized existence, yet even she was initially wary of me.”

    “As am I, cult leader,” he snarls.

    “That I am,” I say, feeling no reason to deny his accusation, “but I require nothing from you for the sanctuary I will provide for you.”

    He pulls back a bit, one eye widening in disbelief.  “Sanctuary?  In a den of youkai?”

    “Ooo,” Kyouko shouts, wiggling her fingers, “watch out for the scary youkai!  She’ll wake you up with her terrible music!”

    Kyouko, that would be funny in other circumstances, you raise a good point anyway, but-

    “The yamabiko is an exception to the rule,” Eikichi snaps; “most youkai would sooner sup on humanity than sing to them.”

    No, Eikichi, that is thankfully very untrue.

    “You are not the only youkai who wishes to live in peace with humanity,” I say.  I turn aside and sweep my arm to the youkai before us. “Long before the creation of Gensokyo’s sanctuary, my first disciples have learned that youkai need only belief and purpose rather than terror and flesh to sustain themselves.  Look upon the youkai gathered here-”

    “No better than delinquent adolescents,” Eikichi growls.

    “And no worse than them either,” I say, “They misbehave only because they lack guidance-”

    Eikichi snarls at me.  “Says the woman who lives among youkai as a beloved sorceress queen, never fearing they will come after you as they did my family!”

    …gods, I didn’t stop to think about why he lived alone.

    “Have you deigned to consider what **_I_** wanted before you decided to drag me into your asinine political game?!”

    No, I really didn’t.

    “You misunderstand,” Ichirin says, “Byakuren only wants to help you!”

    You are too trusting, my child.

    I turn to Ichirin.  “Eikichi is right, I thought of my ideals but not of the individual.  I have mere been using youkai again.”  I see her eyes widen in shock, I’m so sorry…

    I turn back to Eikichi.  “You are free to leave or stay as you wish, and I will help you anytime you ask.”

    “I can help myself,” Eikichi growls, turning to leave-

     **-shhhff-**

    Eikichi snaps his had to the sound: the ground behind hisgrave suddenly opening like a panel; floating up from behind it is none other than-

    “No,” Miko says, looking down at Eikichi, “I believe you need _my_ help.”

    -House Senkai, defined less by their differing religion – such as it does, Buddhism having Taoist influences since becoming established in China – and more by their leader’s vision.  Said leader, Lady Miko of Toyosatomimi, holds a smile both calm and strained, absently rubbing her shaku with her free hand as she does when tense.  To Miko’s right, her retainer, Futo, sneers at us, enthusiastically floating poised for battle.  At Miko’s left is her wife, Tojiko, who unlike Futo simply crosses her arms, looking bored with this farce.  Next to poor Futo, Seiga sadistically leers at us, while petting Yoshika’s hair with one hand.

    The Jaing-Shi rolls her eyes.  “Did I do good, mistress?”

    “Oh, yes,” Seiga purrs, “very.”

    Miko flicks her eyes to the two for a moment, then over to me.  “I hope you’ve anticipated my arrival, Byakuren, given that this cemetery is _under constant watch._ ”

    Eikichi stands still in shock. I step forward, anticipating what Miko wants.  “I have, and would be more concerned had you not appeared.”

    Miko smiles turns casual and friendly.  “It would please you to know I have come here with an offer for Eikichi.”

    Eikichi sneers at Miko.  “And what devil’s bargain do you have for me now?”

    “My earlier offer,” Miko says, “and your humanity restored.”

    That’s…a good offer.  I suspect it is unfortunately conditional, though.

    “You surely haven’t forgotten why I chose to decline,” Eikichi says, “I foresaw what my role would be in your schemes.  It was for the same reason I chose to decline sanctuary with the youkai cult.  Tell me, would I be so fortunate as to be left alone were I to refuse again?”

    Miko lowers her hands and sighs, her smile now a somber line.  “It would then be my grim duty to ease the burden that mad monk placed upon the Hakurei maiden.”

    No, Miko, no!

    It’s impolite, but I look Miko in the eye; I need to react instantly.  “Miko, you yourself said that Reimu’s greatest desire is peace.  If you truly care about Reimu as you imply, then please leave Eikichi al-

    Miko’s eyes move.

    She draws her sword, swings it at Eikichi, blasts at him with light.

     **No.**

    A dash step and I block the beam. 

    My skin burns like a hot rock, the pain is minor.

    I rush at Miko, palm heel thrust between her ribs and stomach.

    She jumps back, dodging into the air.

    I rush into the air at her. 

    We duel Oni Style, or we duel Flower Style and Miko blasts at Eikichi again.

    I need to fight close, _my way_.

    Miko swings at me, aiming to cut me down.

    I spread out my scroll, the sword blocked by my glyphs.

    “Of course,” she mutters.

    I kick at her knee, she dodges back again.

    “That’s only really practical on the _ground_ ,” she says, “preferably against somebody who _can’t hack it off._ ”

    I can staunch blood and reattach limbs, and the Spell Card Rules apply to conventional attacks anyway.

    I rush Miko again.

    We fight in the air like this, my rushes against her dodges.

     _Bishamonten, grant me awareness of the battlefield._

    My prayer is answered, and I am able to glance at my disciples in battle…

    Shou is fighting Flower Style with Tojiko, the two off on their own. 

    Nue is fighting Oni Style with Futo, who like Miko is trying to keep her distance. 

    Seiga…of course she animated the dead.  It’s all Ichirin and Unzan can do to keep the skeletons from piling up on them.

    Murasa’s doing better against Yoshika, keeping her bound in water, but the Jaing-Shi is strong. 

    Kyouko and Nazrin are trying to get Eikichi to safety, but he keeps struggling against them.  Everyone gathered for the fortunetelling have fled.

    This fight would be much more decisive were Koishi or Mamizou here…

    I continue fighting against Miko.

    “AAAA!”

    Nazrin!

    I look to her; her hand’s where an ear would be.

    Eikichi’s running away.

     _I gave Miko an opening!_

    A blast of white light strikes him in the back-

    “GRAAAAH!”

     **No!**

    Eikichi’s dissolving.

    No…

     _Nonononononononononononononono…_

     _He was innocent!  You should be better than this, Miko!_

    I fly down to his body, now a vaguely humanoid pile of dust as I land beside it.  I look around behind me, and see Kyouko and Nazrin run towards me.

    Kyouko shouts.  “Is he okay?”

    No, he isn’t.

    She shouts again.  “Byakuren?”

    Nazrin stops her, says something, and continues running to me.  Kyouko runs to the temple shouting “Regroup!”

     I wait for Nazrin to run over, I can see her panting; Nazrin’s not slow, but she’s not a runner either.  I can say the same for Kyouko, in fact.

    I also see a dark spot on Nazrin’s head where her right ear would be.

    I now know what happened.

    Nazrin stops a meter in front of me, takes a few breaths, and speaks.  “The fool ran, fast.”  I nod.  “He dead?”  I nod again.  “Need anything?”

    I turn around to look to the ground around Eikichi’s ashes.  “An urn.”

    “Anything else?”

    I look some more, but don’t see Nazrin’s ear.

    “I’m sorry, Nazrin, I don’t see-”

    “Easiest thing to find,” Nazrin says.  Of course, she would consider that treasure.  “Reattach it we get back, okay?”

     “I will.”  I feel my eyes tearing up.  “I’m so sorry to have put you through this pain again.”

    “I’ll just take your apology from the treasury again,” she says; ever the pragmatist to my sentimentalist…  “Anything else?” 

    I shake my head.  “Got it,” Nazrin says, before I hear her scamper off.

    I look up and survey the battlefield.  Miko’s associates are retreating in the distance, having completed their objective.  Seiga’s undead have left a mess all over the cemetery, corpses and snow mashed together.  The youkai who came for my fortunetelling farce are long gone.  My disciples are headed to the temple, though Nue looks stooped and pained.

    Oh, not you too…

    I look down at the ash.  “Forgive me, Eikichi, but the living need me.”  I take a breath, and run over to Nue.

      Nue is walking, barely.  She’s bent over and holding her stomach.  “Nue, please don’t die too!”

    She gives me a sad smile.  “It’s danamku, it only hurts like Yorimasa’s- _Shit!_ ”  She winces and clenches, and her pseudo-wings twitch.  “Just gimme a quick painkiller.”

    My scroll still in hand, and hold it out and will to it cast a spell of healing.  The glyphs shift form and move across.

    Nue stands up straight, moaning in relief.  “Ahhh…much better.”  Her body ripples, her skin undulates, and she partially shifts form randomly.  It must be like stretching for her.  “Thanks.  I normally just morph it off, but blessed laser arrows hurt like childbirth.”  Her form stabilizes.  “Me an’ Shou should switch fight partners next time.”

    I shake my head.  “Shou’s being has Bishamonten’s protection, yours doesn’t.  I don’t want any other youkai fighting a vengeful spirit.”  A sudden death like Eikichi’s is traumatic enough, a vengeful spirit’s possession would mean a slow and painful dissolution.  The best comparison is a combination of being digested alive and rape.

    “Tojiko wouldn’t go that f-” Nue stops to look past me.  “Mamizou, where the hell were you?!”

    I turn around and see Mamizou flying towards us.  I shouldn’t be mad at her; she has important work to do, and she has been helpful to us.  I should not blame her for Eikichi’s death, I should have grabbed him and ran to the temple myself.

    Yet I still feel disappointment in Mamizou.  Her illusions would have been literally life saving.

    Mamizou lands in front of us, looking at Nue.  I don’t blame her for not facing me.  “Though I can guess,” she says, “what happened?”

    Nue shifts into Eikichi and melts and screams and _oh gods that’s horrible!_

    “Nue, please don’t do that in front of Byakuren.”  _Thank you,_ Mamizou.

    “Hm?”  Nue-as-Eikichi turns to look at me, then morphs her face to match mine – eyes wide in terror, and tearing up in sorrow; mouth hung open in a disgusted frown.  My face and emotions are mirrored to me for a moment before Nue morphs back to her preferred form.  “Whoa, sorry about that!  I was just thinking that showing’d be better then telling and” Nue hangs her head, “…forgot about you there…sorry.”

    I let go of my scroll, and feel it wind closed and snap shut as I reach out and rub Nue on her head; her hair feels lacquered, yet soft.  “You bore no malice, just remember and learn from this.”

    I turn back to Mamizou; her mouth is tight, and she’s clasping the fingers on one hand with her other.  “Ichirin will be busy cleaning up after Seiga’s desecration of the dead, so I would appreciate you taking up her duties for tomorrow.”

    Mamizou gives a slight bow.  “Yes, Byakuren.”  She’s like a different person, absent is her usual languid certainty.  She knows the gravity of her absence.

    “Shou will no doubt like to speak with you about our fellowship’s future preparedness,” I say.  Nue mumbles ‘Oh shit.’  Mamizou’s mouth extends into a nervous frown; Shou, forthright and selfless, has never really trusted the deceptive and independent Mamizou. 

    I turn to Nue.  “Would you accompany Mamizou?”

    Nue morphs her hands into small shovels.  “Don’tcha need help with what’s-his-name’s youkai dust?”

    I shake my head.  “This disaster is my responsibility; it would be negligent for me to have another handle Eikichi’s remains.  Where you can help best is by being there for Mamizou.”  Shou will be tactful when it doesn’t interfere with communication, but Nazrin, who will surely want to speak her mind, is as blunt and forceful as an oni’s club.

    Nue morphs her hands back, walks up to Mamizou, and puts an arm over her shoulder.  The two walk purposefully to the temple.

    I walk back to Eikichi’s remains.

    He is dead, so his body is no longer the vessel of a person but inert matter. 

    I am a magician, one of a profession infamous for utilizing novel and morbid components. 

    Eikichi will still have a funeral; his second, in fact; but his death will not be wasted.

    I mourn his death, and how he never got a chance at rebirth.

    I mourn Reimu; in such despair that she has no morality beyond her twisted ethics.

    I mourn Miko; whose antiquated fears and pointless rivalry are leading her into damnation.

    I reach the ashen stain on the ground where Eikichi disintegrated.  I kneel down and chant the Amitabha Sutra:

_namo amitābhāya tathāgatāya tadyathā_

_amṛtabhave amṛtasaṃbhave_

_amṛtavikrānte amṛtavikrāntagāmini_

_gagana kīrtīchare svāhā_

    …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The jinyou seemed to loom over Reimu, so I'm guessing he's pretty tall; I placed him a 6'1"/186cm.
> 
> I feel fight scenes should be as fast to read as they are to watch, and lumping everything in a paragraph slows things down for me. Ironically, the writing technique that's used to represent a slow pace, one-line paragraphs, is also the fastest to read. Therefore, that's how I write my fight scenes.
> 
> I also make the mock kidnappings mentioned in PMiSS darker and edgier, and am honestly surprised more people haven't. You'd think ero illustrators, at least the few thoughtful ones, would've jumped all over that story potential like anons jump all over characters. Thankfully, this is personal speculation (and aesthetic) and not something I'll strongly support in an argument.
> 
> Lets move on the the youkai I introduced.
> 
> A Jorogumo is a spider youkai known for seducing and eating men, while a hitotsume is basically a human-sized (more or less) cyclops. I didn't put as much effort into their names as I did for the jinyou: "Kenta" means "healthy/strong" and "thick/big;" "Miyako" means "beautiful" and "night;" "Naomi" means "honest/straight" and either "beautiful" or "self" depending on the kanji. I figured the latter name would be fitting for a pretty-boy youkai. ;)
> 
> While I agree with Byakuren's cause, I'm willing to admit that youkai aren't the most well-behaved demographic. Rather than attribute this to inherent diinquency, however, I think that youkai simply lack moral guidance...


	7. Snow and Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuren mourns after her failure, and the Yama visits to render her judgement.

    I’m kneeling down at the temple entrance, reading Eikichi’s words transcribed in my scroll.  Not his techniques, his real words: his thoughts, his feelings, his observations; the causes that expressed themselves through him.

    Like many others, he thinks- _thought_ of me as a naïve madwoman.  Had I known this, I would have attempted to resurrect him just the same.  I still wish he would have given me a chance, however. 

    Nazrin said that she would have abandoned me at our first meeting were she not obligated by Bishamonten; her way of assuring me I did my best, though I still think a different tactic would have had better chances of success.

    After we, mostly Ichirin and Unzan, cleaned up the cemetery, we held a funeral service for Eikichi.  I did most of what little speaking there was; Mamizou offered a brief apology; Murasa was crying the whole time, taking Eikichi’s thwarted resurrection very personally.  I didn’t see Koishi in attendance; perhaps she was simply unsensable, but I suspect she was still wandering.

    I am being accusatory again; Koishi is simply unwell.

    It was dawn’s onset when the funeral ended; my disciples are nocturnal, but I have been without sleep all night and morning.  I am hale enough to wait until evening tonight; somebody needs to be awake should anybody come to the temple today.  Murasa doesn’t physically need sleep, but her mind-

    Arms hug me from behind.  “Why are you sad, Miss?  Is there anything I can do to help?”  Koishi asks.

    Such a painful choice of words, Koishi, but I know you mean well.

    I continue to read my scroll.  “I attempted to resurrect a jinyou Reimu…killed.  His name was Eikichi.  I succeeded, but Miko killed him.  My disciples and I tried to fight her and her associates off, but we were too evenly matched; we most certainly won were you or Mamizou present.”

    “Why wasn’t I there to help you?”  I can hear the concern in her voice.

    “You most likely have been wandering again, as you have been doing since you closed your third eye.  Please write this in your journal.”  I had Koishi keep a journal  to deal with her persistent forgetfulness.  I hear her rummaging through her purse for it.  Then I hear soft scribbling.

    As Koishi transcribes her memories, I continue reading Eikichi’s.

    He was certainly a realist about snow; while pretty, it turns dirt streets into unwalkable mud.

    I look up at the sky: the sky is clear enough to see the sun is still low.  It’s time to clear the pathway, and everyone else is re-

    Wait, in the distance…

    The Venerable Yama has graced us with her presence!

    I hop off the porch – improper behavior, but slow movement doesn’t feel alive – and calmly walk to Her Judiciousness as she does so towards me.  As we close the distance, I note the length of her strides; long, covering more ground than mine.  Goodness!  She’s at her full, natural height for this visit!

    Would prostrating show difference, or would she construe that as insincere?

    We finally get within bowing distance.  I bow in greeting, as does she.  Perhaps I’m not in trouble?  “Namaste, Yama of Xanadu.  I apologize for presuming the reason for your visit.”

    The expression on her beautiful face is neutral.  “Namaste, Byakuren.  If you presume you and Eikichi are the reasons, then you are simply self-aware.  While I am bothered by your interference of a soul’s judgment,” her eyes narrow a bit, “particularly since I was speaking directly to him when he resurrected, I am far more concerned with your well-being.”

    Is she not here to lecture me about my hubris?  “I know not what to say other than I am thankful and honored.”

    Her face becomes gentle, she walks up to me, and places a comforting hand on my shoulder.  “You have suffered enough, and have experienced the consequences of your actions.  I came here to inform you of Eikichi’s judgment.”

     _Please let it be merciful!_

    “He has been reborn in a comfortably wealthy family in the outside,” she says.

    Truly?

    “E will live peacefully, without fear of youkai,” she says.

    That part stings a bit, but…  “I’m relieved Eikichi hasn’t been damned.”

    “His sins were too petty for damnation, and it was only by accident that he ever brought misery.”  The Yama then smiles.  “It should gladden you to know that Eikichi’s second trip across the Sanzu was much shorter.  Komachi was certainly pleased with her fee; she thanks you for that.”

    I giggle in spite of the morbid causes.  “She is most certainly welcome.  I hope she invests her sudden wealth.”

    The Yama sighs.  “Doubtful.  Komachi told me, and I quote, that ‘hoarding wealth is only for bribery, estates, and other corrupt things.’  Her pretension of wisdom falters when she spends so freely on other worldly pleasures.”

    Komachi’s words cause me to smile.  “Perhaps she could be a Taoist.”

    Then my body tenses in dread as I remember…

    “Miko, how is her soul?”  I can feel my eyes widen. 

    The Yama closes her eyes and shakes her head.  “I hope she performs good deeds routinely by the time she has to fight a shinigami.  I have breached confidentially as it is by telling you this.”

    This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t resurrect Eikichi, but then…

    “What of Reimu’s soul?”

    Eiki’s face tightens a bit, her mouth widening into an annoyed line.  “Reimu has been granted an exception for any action she performs in the line of duty, subject to my personal review should I feel she has been abusing her privilege.  To date, her lapses have been few, accidental, and minor.”

    This confirms what the gods told me.  The Yama should know they did so; did they not tell her, or is she simply being polite?

    The Yama opens her eyes and looks into mine.  “I trust you will not divulge any unauthorized information?”

    I look into the Yama’s judgmental, beautiful teal eyes, and smile slightly.  “I will not divulge any unauthorized information, specifically what you have told me in confidence today.” Explicit, unambiguous; her trust _will_ be well place with me.

    The Yama returns my smile.  “I can always depend on you to act morally, if not orderly.”

    I bow in respect.  “You flatter me, Venerable Yama, but I am prone to naiveté and hubris, and will most likely continue to act in such manner for what I perceive are moral ends, even if the results are tragic in reality.”

    The edge of the Yama’s mouth twitches, but her eyes do not narrow. “Were you anybody else, I would construe that as sarcasm.”  She sighs.  “As it is, you know your sins such that I need not lecture you.  Tell me, Byakuren, how specifically do you plan to rectify the current situation?”

    I nod.  “Foremost on my mind is a public apology to the youkai who attended my deceitful divination exhibition, for I placed them in danger.”  My mind and words are one as I speak.  “Furthermore, Nazrin had the foresight to account for every donation, donor, and attendee.  The Myouren Temple will not only refund every donation, we will provide compensation to everyone who attended.  Additionally, I will ensure that I bear the sole financial burden and not others.” 

    Meaning I will have to have to ask Nazrin not to pressure Mamizou or especially Lady Satori for money.  Mamizou and Koishi should have help last night, yes, but the responsibility is ultimately mine.

    The Yama nods.  “That I’m unsurprised speaks well of you.  My visit is nearing an end, it seems.”

    “A pity you cannot stay for tea,” I say, meaning every word.  Contrary to everyone’s fears; including my disciples’, unfortunately; the Yama is a very gracious guest. 

    “My presence tends to bother others, and I am _very_ much needed elsewhere.”  The Yama makes a rolling motion with her hand, pulling a folded sheaf of papers from someplace unseen.

    I unfold it: it’s the same hiragana I read in Eikichi’s house.

    Reimu.     
  

    Byakuren,

 

    Marisa told me she’s been following you since you talked to her, and that she saw everything you’ve been doing since, including letting some damn youkai into your mind!  I no longer need to ask if you’re stupid or not.

    Anyhow, she flies to me at top speed and tells me at top speed what you were doing with that hyakume.  As to why she didn’t stop you from being more stupid than usual, she says it’s rude to interrupt a magician’s work.- 

 

    I can’t help but chuckle: of course Marisa followed me unnoticed.  I wonder; is there really a special code of courtesy among magicians, or did Marisa simply agree with me.  Anyone compassionate to continually befriend Reimu would surely care for others.

    Oh dear, I think I accidentally insulted Reimu.  Her hostility _is_ challenging, though…

 

-I say you’re all a bunch of weirdoes.  Anyway, Marisa told me you flew toward your temple when you were done, and the hyakume wandered off after you left.  I wasn’t about to let Kasen take away another youkai hunting opportunity just to show me up, so Marisa and I flew off to the diviner’s house.

    Except there was nothing there, and I mean nothing: not only was there no youkai, there was no house!  Nothing except the desk I sealed!

 

    I didn’t anticipate this!  I shouldn’t be surprised, however: with the radical change I made to the youkai’s identity, and there being no more reason to be a house spirit, the house faded away without its spirit.

     

    So I spent hours wandering around the village with Marisa, following leads, putting up with “complements” about “how good it is you’re finally being more active,” yet still not better able to get paid because of it since youkai extermination’s supposed to be my duty which I should do for free and with a fucking smile!  Thankfully, Marisa got everyone to talk to their friends, give a bit each, and leave it with Keine for me.  The villagers do that anyway when they want something killed, why did I even have to ask?

     

    Because you are an agent of balance, however misguided, while the humans simply want vengeance.  Their reasons are understandable, and even justifiable, but they blind themselves to better, more peaceful, forms of resolution.

     

    Back to the youkai, following its spiritual trail is a pain in the ass when it’s floating eyes everywhere, and finding a giant lump of snow is harder than you think when there’s snow everywhere to hide in!  Marisa and I eventually track the thing down. It was too scared of the gate guards to walk to its first choice, you, so it chose Keine because it pulled that idea from you mind!  You need to get your head checked, for more than the usual reasons this time.

     

    I…think I should, actually.  I was reckless with my well-being, “again” as my first disciples would say.

     

    Unfortunately, it’s not just Keine who’s there: a lot of the village elders were there to make sure I “properly” exterminated the youkai.  I had to kill it, or go without pay.-

     

    …

     

    No…

     

    Please, gods, _no more killing…_

     

-Just as I was about to slice the lump in half, Marisa starts talking up some tale about the youkai’s really a house spirit who was bewitched by a mad sorceress in league with dark powers, which I confirmed as true without having to lie a bit.  Then Marisa says that since my role is to honor the spirits, it’d be more respectful for me to “lift the curse” from the youkai instead of killing it.  I’ll have to ask Marisa what her trick is, because the elders bought into her con.

 

    “hmmth…”

     

    “hmhm…”

     

    “Hmhahahahahahaha!”

     

    I feel tears of mirth and relief in my eyes, and no embarrassment at the Yama’s quirked eyebrow.

 

    Except now I’m stuck having to call upon the gods to “properly demonstrate my purity.”  Wanting to get this done with, without having to worry about somebody crying at me again (or worse, Kasen lecturing me), I decide to call on the goddess who’d most likely let the youkai go: Kannon.

     

    …

     

    Yes…

     

    “ _On aruri kya sowa ka,_ ” I reflexively chant.  I will most certainly have to give Avalokiteśvara proper thanks when I am done here.

     

    She said she’d grant us, that is me and the youkai, the mercy the other gods didn’t.  It was more involved than that, but I’d rather move on.

     

    Reimu’s handwriting looks hurried and shaky here.  I suspect the experience with mercy incarnate affected Reimu more than she’d care to admit.

     

    The elders were happy, for once, and Marisa and I got paid!  Money!  Happiness!

    As for the youkai, I had Marisa dump her at Misty Lake to play with Cirno since she was headed that way (again).

     

    Oh, Marisa…

     

    That’s right, smile it up; you got your way in the end.  Just be glad my intuition felt you didn’t plan this out.

     

    After all this, you’re still so spiteful.  Why?

     

    Since you’re wondering why I’m still the same grouchy human shrine maiden, I’ll tell you it’s for the same reason you’re still the same all-loving youkai priestess even after the gods huffed at you about order and duty: willpower.  We stubbornly cling to what we are, and just as you’re all about compassion, I’m all about balance.

    But I can’t stay mad at you any more than I can stay mad at fairies, and for the same reasons.  You’re all so innocent.

     

    Is that so terrible?  Fairies exist in harmony with nature and free of desire; only playing, never plotting.

     

    And that word brings me to what started this in the first place.  I knew the Yama was going to come by and not only lecture me on my sins (she’s somehow less aggravating than Kasen in spite of going on longer), but tell me about your plan backfiring.  I’m glad the jinyou Eikichi (the Yama insisted I use his name) died again, I won’t lie, but I’m actually sorry you had to get hurt like that.  Believe it or not, I don’t like seeing people hurt.  I don’t know what I can do to help, that’s more Marisa’s thing.  I guess I could give Miko a hard time about stealing my donations.

     

    To say nothing of the respect Reimu deserves as humanity’s savior.

     

    That’s about all I have to say right now.  Thanks for your donation, and good luck with that new kid of yours.

     

    Reimu

     

    New child?  Could she mean…

     

    The Yama looks at me, neither smiling nor glaring.  “I believe your exact words were ‘bringing a child into the world is a great responsibility,’ yet you practically abandon her on a whim.”

    Oh gods, she’s right; I’m so terrible!

    To say nothing of how harming a child is the best way to anger the Yama…

    She continues.  “While youkai are able to care for their own survival needs, it is due to their lack of guidance that they are often so undisciplined.  Your penance shall be fit to your transgression.” 

    And well it should, but how?

    The Yama’s eyes flick to her left.  “Komachi, bring her.”

    Two blurs stretch into view and snap into bodily form in front of me.  First is the shinigami Komachi: as tall as the Yama and twice as bulky, she’s imposing even with her easy smile. 

    The other looks like a child: she has the proportions of a toddler, but the height of a girl at menarche.  Her most noticeable trait at a glance is her snow white hair tied back in a queue.  More noticeable to me is that she wears the same robes and had Eikichi did, save their snow white and covered in an eye pattern.  Most striking are her eyes: while they have whites, her irises are as black as…

    …ash.

    “Congratulations, it’s a girl!”  Komachi says.  She turns to the girl.  “Tell’er the name you chose for yourself, kiddo.”

    The girl presses her palms together and bows in greeting.  “Namaste, I am Yukihaime Hijiri.  It is very good to meet you.”

    Her name is unusual, but I parse it in a moment: snow ash eyes.

    It’s her.

    And she named me her mother!

    I crouch down and hug her and feel wet and tense in my eyes and I don’t care if it’s improper I’m so happy something good came of this…

    …of my plan going wrong.

    I’m happy for myself, but I should be happy for her.  I should consider _her_ feelings, and those of others.

    “This is what we live for, boss,” Komachi says: “a happy ending.”

    “I trust you and Miss Toramaru will teach her well,” the Yama says.  Unsaid is that she want Yukihaime to be taught discipline as well as morality.

    “I will leave you two to get to know each other,” the Yama says.  She then gives a departing bow.  “Namaste, Byakuren.”

    The Yama and her retainer stretch, blur, and disappear out of view, leaving me alone with Yukihaime…

    …my daughter.

    “Miss Byakuren, why are your eyes wet?  Are you melting?”

    I smile at Yukihaime.  “No, little one, a human’s eyes get wet when they’re feeling very emotional.”

    “Why?”

    She’s as inquisitive as always.  “I don’t know why emotions make humans cry, but I can explain how crying physically works.”  I hope, I’ve found describing biology difficult without visual aids.

    An eyeball then floats out of Yukihaime’s robe.

    “Can you show me?”  She asks.

    My smile widens, my crying intensifies, and I nod my head in assent.

    Thank you, Reimu Hakurei, for your mercy and gift.  You have sinned, and will likely continue to sin, but you are truly the heroine of Gensokyo.

    Yukihaime’s eye gently touches my brow…


End file.
